My Girls
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: DISCONTINUEDDraco has a family now but it's missing something...a boy...3 girls and his wife has given up on having any more children...will Draco learn that it's not a matter of an heir but a matter of love for his daughters? R&R!
1. Stories of times long ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan and Hermione's pregnant belly…lol.

A/N: I know, I said I'd update The Hell I Live In and The Last Chance before I wrote another story but this one just makes me smile so I thought "What the hell?" I hope you like it! It starts off kind of boring but I'm sure you'll enjoy it at least a little…not sure when I'll update but I have written a majority of this story already. Kinda sweet but I'll let you decide! Draco/Hermione pairing!

Without further ado!

**My Girls…**

"Cara take a seat…now." Her father spoke dangerously.

The young girl sat quickly in her seat followed by her older sister who smirked at her as she stuck out her tongue.

"Susan." Her father said warningly as he sat down across from the two.

"Sorry dad." Susan said looking innocent.

She knew her dad was a softy for his girls. Suddenly just as their father looked down at his watch a woman, easily eight months pregnant walked through the door.

She began to remove her cloak and scarf and looked around for her family.

"Mummy!" Cara called happily with her arms raised in the air. The woman turned and smiled as she walked forward.

"Hey sweet-pea." She said sitting down next to the man and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How's your day?" She asked with a smirk much like her husbands.

"Girls…" He mumbled while turning to his two daughters who slouched down in their seats and blushed.

"Daddy bought us a doll house!" Cara said excitedly.

"And I got a cd." Susan explained as if she were too old for childish things such as dollhouses.

"We also got some toys for the new baby." Susan explained happily.

Susan was a young lady of twelve years and the couple's first born. She had blond curly hair that was now in a ponytail and short bangs falling into her bright blue eyes. Her parents were not sure where her blue eyes came from as her mother, Hermione had dark brown eyes and her father, Draco had gray.

Their other daughter seven-year-old Cara had brown hair with some blond highlights from the sun. Her eyes were gray like her father's. Hermione smiled at her girls.

"So, how's work?" Draco asked with a smirk because he had the day off.

"Long." Hermione sighed.

"I never thought running a book store would be so difficult." Hermione said with a half smile.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born." She said putting a hand to her swollen stomach.

Draco put a hand on her stomach as well and smiled.

"The baby will be here soon." He whispered.

Hermione smiled. She knew Draco wanted a boy. They decided, or rather, Hermione had decided that this would be their final try at having a boy. She knew Draco wouldn't be too disappointed, after all he loved his girls. After eating supper in the restaurant they got up and went home.

"When will my Hogwarts letter arrive?" Susan asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled lightly.

"You still have a few days left of summer. It will take a little while." Hermione explained while patting her daughter's head.

Susan smiled.

"Will you tell me what it's like?" The girl asked curiously.

"She gets that from you, you know." Draco pointed out while sitting on the bed as their daughter climbed at the foot of it and sat cross-legged facing them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit her husband lightly on the arm.

"Well, Hogwarts is very magical. You'll have tons of fun and make plenty of friends, just be careful and stay out of trouble." Hermione pointed sternly.

Susan waved this comment aside.

"I'm telling you, she's just like you." Draco pointed out as he looked from his wife to his daughter.

"Where is everyone!?" A voice called from the hallway.

The three turned to the door to see Cara in her pajamas.

"In here." Susan called boredly.

Cara noticed her sister and smiled warmly as she walked into the room and attempted to get on the bed as well. Susan giggled before helping her sister up.

"Phew, thanks." Cara said with a smile as she grinned at her parents.

With all the money the Malfoy's made they bought very high beds that you practically needed step ladders to get onto.

"Will you tell us a story about Hogwarts before we go to bed?" Susan begged.

"Oh yes please!" Cara cried putting on a pout and making her eyes water.

Draco laughed and grabbed Cara who screamed in delight.

"I suppose we can tell you a story." Draco said flipping the girl upside down and then rolling her over to land on her back still on the bed.

"YAY!" She cried rolling over and sitting back up.

"Once upon a time…" Hermione began.

Cara quickly crawled into her father's lap and leaned her head on his chest as she listened intently. Susan laid down on her stomach with her head in her hands and her elbows propping her up as she listened.

"There was an evil man who tried to take over the wizarding world. He was mean and ugly and all he wanted was to…er…get rid of the boy who lived." Hermione said in a scary tone of voice.

Draco smiled but had to hold back the urge to snort at the title given to his boy hood enemy, Potter.

Hermione continued the story as best she could with out scaring her children or giving too gory of details. However she did finish and smiled as the girls smiled also.

"So, you really went to school with him? Mr. Potter I mean?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yep, he was my best friend." Hermione said proudly.

Draco looked away to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes.

"Wow." Susan said amazed.

"Why don't you keep in touch?" Susan asked skeptically.

Hermione frowned.

"I don't really know. We just all went our separate ways I guess." Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, off to bed you two." Draco said after a moment of silence.

"Aww dad…" Susan begged.

"Don't 'aww dad' me…get going. I'll carry your sister." Draco said picking up the now sleeping girl.

Hermione smiled as she watched the three leave. Draco gave Susan a kiss as he tucked her in bed.

"Night dad." She yawned.

"Night, love you." Draco responded before putting Cara in her own bed and kissing her forehead.

"Night sweet-pea." He smiled while pushing her bangs out of her face.

He watched her sleep before returning to his own room.

Hermione was already snuggled in bed when Draco entered.

"What's wrong?" She asked slightly sitting up and a frown of worry across her face.

"Nothing…can you believe how fast they're growing up?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione smiled.

"Feeling old are we?" She asked with a laugh.

Draco snorted.

"No, not old. It's just…" He trailed off.

Hermione nodded as she moved over and leaned her head on Draco's chest.

"I know, they're growing up so fast." Hermione sighed.

"Don't you worry, we still have this little one on the way." Hermione pointed out with a yawn.

Draco grinned.

"I love you." He whispered into the night after a few moments, but his wife was already in a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a groan. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on her husband's side of the bed. She laughed lightly at the sight Draco holding a pillow over his head and their daughter Cara sitting on his back as he groaned once more.

"Get up daddy!" She cried slightly annoyed.

Hermione let out a giggle as Draco moved the pillow and glared at his wife as she continued to laugh. Draco threw the pillow at her and grinned as she tried to attack him.

Cara laughed as her parents 'fought' and she cheered her mother on. Draco pulled his wife as close as he could without losing Cara over the side of the bed. Hermione laughed as Draco kissed her.

"Aww, yuck." Cara said climbing down from her dad's back and jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

"Where are mom and dad?" Susan asked as her sister left their parent's room.

"They're kissing." Cara said disgustedly.

Susan shook her head as she knocked on her parent's door and walked in shortly after.

"Guess what?!" Susan cried happily.

Her parents both looked up at her curiously.

"It came!" She squealed jumping onto their bed and holding the letter from Hogwarts in her right hand with a grin plastered to her face.

"Congratulations honey." Hermione said sitting up.

"Can we go shopping today?" Susan asked excitedly.

Draco had to bite his tongue to keep in his groan. Hermione smiled.

"Of course! You'll need…" Hermione ran off with a list of supplies for her daughter.

Draco shook his head at how excited his wife and daughter were to shop for school supplies.

"What's all the hustle and bustle about?" Cara asked entering the room.

Draco smiled.

"Your sister got her Hogwarts letter today." Draco explained.

Cara smiled.

"When do we go?" Cara asked.

Draco gave his youngest a half smile.

"Your sister leaves in a few days." Draco explained.

Cara frowned.

"I'll be alone?" She said with tears filling her eyes.

"No, sweet-pea, the new baby will be here and your mum and I are going to need your help to take care of…er the baby." Draco said pulling her into his lap.

Cara looked up at her father with an angelic smile.

"Can I hold the baby?" She asked.

Draco laughed.

"Of course." He nodded.

Cara grinned.

"I guess that's ok." Cara said after a moment of thought.

Draco grinned.

"You'll be a good big sister." Draco said.

Cara smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes." She said with a nod and a grin.

"When does the baby come?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Draco said truthfully.

Cara frowned.

"Soon." Draco finished and Cara nodded as she happily ran out of the room.

"I'll make the baby a welcome card!" She yelled out as she ran down the hallway.

Draco sighed as Hermione walked into the room with a grin.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You're so good with her." Hermione said sitting next to her husband.

Draco smirked.

"I'd be really good to you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"Come on, we're going shopping." Hermione said as she stood up and left the room.

Draco sighed obviously not looking forward to this one bit.

Well? R&R please! This might have been a bit boring but next chapter should liven things up a little. I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks to **ilovetom88** for being the first person to read all my ideas for upcoming fics! Hope you like this one! Thank you for always reviewing! R&R!!

C-E-F-Y


	2. All the money in the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan and Hermione's pregnant belly…lol.

A/N: Well I'm glad to hear everyone liked the first chapter! Because of such wonderful reviews…and I have time to post another chapter…here it is! Thanks so much to everyone! Enjoy!

**Last time on My Girls…**

"I'll make the baby a welcome card!" She yelled out as she ran down the hallway.

Draco sighed as Hermione walked into the room with a grin.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You're so good with her." Hermione said sitting next to her husband.

Draco smirked.

"I'd be really good to you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"Come on, we're going shopping." Hermione said as she stood up and left the room.

Draco sighed obviously not looking forward to this one bit.

Now on My Girls… 

The four, or five depending on how you look at it, walked down the long street of students.

"Cara stay close." Hermione called worriedly.

Draco took Cara's hand so the young girl wouldn't run off.

"I'm bored." Cara complained.

"Let's go in here." Susan pointed to the wand shop and Hermione nodded.

They all entered the shop to find that the owner was the only one in there.

"Hello, new student?" He asked Susan with a warm smile.

Susan nodded.

"Yes sir." She said excitedly.

The man smiled and then looked up at her parents.

"Hello there Miss Granger. Why I remember the day you came to get your wand. Smart witch your mother." The man said to Susan who smiled proudly.

"I'll be just as smart." Susan said arrogantly.

The man than turned to Draco and smiled.

"I see where she gets that. Your dad was just the same when he came to get his wand." The old man said with a nod to Draco who turned to look around the shop.

Hermione smiled at her husband.

"What would you suggest?" Hermione asked.

After a few moments of trying different wands, Susan finally found one that suited her. They left the shop to find a bookstore to purchase the textbooks she would need for her first year.

"Can you believe they still use this book? The man made it all up." Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione turned to the book written by Gilderoy Lockhart. She smiled lightly at her obsession with him in second year. Draco watched his wife's expression before slamming the book down and raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can't be jealous of a man who's been in St. Mungos Hospital for who knows how long can you?" Hermione smirked.

Draco sighed with a slight laugh.

"I didn't think so. Besides, he's got nothing against you." She smiled giving Draco a kiss.

Draco nodded.

"Obviously." He stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to look around for her daughter.

Hermione found Susan talking to some boy by a book shelf.

"Aww, already she's making friends." Hermione sighed.

Draco looked over to his daughter and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Who is she talking to?" Draco asked sternly.

"Oh, so you're going to be an over-protective father are you?" Hermione asked.

Draco scowled but never lost his gaze on the young boy.

"Hi, I'm Josh. What's your name?" Josh asked politely.

Susan stared at him in shock for a moment.

"I-I'm Susan." She said with a smile.

Josh smiled also.

"Is it your first year too at Hogwarts?" He asked.

Susan nodded.

"And yours?" She asked curiously.

Josh nodded.

"My parents went there and said it was alright although my dad got into a mess of trouble apparently." Josh remarked sheepishly.

Susan giggled.

"My parents went there too. My mother said she had an excellent time." Susan explained.

"Josh!" A woman with red hair called out into the busy shop.

"Oh, that's my mum. Hey, I'll see you on the train." Josh said with a wave as he went to his mother.

Susan waved back and grinned as she went to find her parents.

"I told you not to wander off, honestly you're just like your father." Ginny Weasley said with a smile.

Josh gave half a smile.

"I was talking with a girl." Josh explained.

"Oh…I see." Ginny said with a smile.

"Mum." Josh complained.

"Oh, I'm only teasing." She replied.

"So, who is this young lady?" Ginny asked her son.

"Her name's Susan." Josh explained.

"She's right over…well she was right over there." Josh said pointing to where he and Susan were standing just moments ago.

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends." Ginny said.

"Now let's find your father and check out these books. I swear they assign more books every year." Ginny complained.

Josh shrugged.

"So who was that Susan?" Hermione teased.

Susan blushed.

"His name's Josh." She began.

"Who are his parents?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I don't know but he said they went to Hogwarts just like you two." Susan explained.

"Maybe we know them." Hermione said somewhat excitedly.

Draco shrugged.

"Well, let's check out these books." Hermione said while trying to make it through the crowd.

"Does this mean we're leaving?" Cara asked excitedly.

Draco laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you outside." He said heading for the door.

Half way through the crowd Cara took off at a run to the door.

"Cara!" Draco called just as the girl ran out the door.

He was stuck in the crowd and had lost track of her when she ran. Cara ran outside and then turned around to realize her father was not there. She began to look around worriedly as people passed.

"Daddy?" She asked nervously.

Just then a passerby shoved the young girl out of their way and she landed in the middle of the street.

Witches and Wizards of all sizes walked right by the girl as she cried.

"Daddy!" She yelled out.

"Hey." Cara looked up frightened by the new voice.

She saw messy black hair and green eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. She was about to scream until she saw a lightning shaped scar on the man's forehead. She stared at him in awe.

"You-you're Mr. Potter." She gasped.

Harry smiled as he picked the girl up and brought her to the side of the street.

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked.

Cara's eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't know!" She sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok, we'll find them. What are their names?" Harry asked while setting the girl down in front of him. Cara sniffled and was about to speak when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Cara!" Came the worried cry of her father.

Cara looked up and saw her dad looking around nervously.

"Daddy!" She cried as Draco ran to her and picked her up.

"Don't you ever run off like that again do you hear me? Oh I'm so glad you're alright." Draco sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you have any idea what your mother would of gone through? What I would of gone through? Why did you run off like that?" Draco asked and then hugged her once more.

"It's ok daddy, Mr. Potter saved me." Cara said turning to Harry who stood in shock while staring at his old rival.

"Potter…er…thanks." Draco mumbled.

Harry still stared at him surprised to say the least.

"Malfoy has a kid?" He thought to himself.

"Uh…no problem." Harry finally answered.

While waiting in line Hermione noticed a spot of red hair. She smiled knowing it had to be one of the Weasley's. She went up to the person and realized it was a woman and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny spun around and practically jumped at Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" She cried hugging her as Hermione hugged back.

"It's been so long!" Ginny said while backing up.

She looked down at Hermione's swollen stomach and raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently very long." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione laughed.

"Already getting your school shopping in? I always thought you'd start early but the child hasn't even been born yet…" Ginny said skeptically.

"Ginny, this is my third child. My oldest here is Susan…" Hermione began as she turned to see Susan looking at Ginny with a polite smile.

"Ah, so this is Susan, my son Josh has been talking about her nonstop since they met." Ginny said turning to her son who blushed making Susan smile.

"I can't believe it! It's so good to see you. How's Ron? Oh there's so much to catch up on. Do you know how Harry is?" Hermione asked all at once.

Ginny grinned.

"Oh there's so much to tell you and I want to hear everything…and I mean EVERYTHING." Ginny said referring to her friend's very pregnant belly.

Hermione smiled.

"Let's go to a café then." Hermione said as they both checked out.

"Oh sounds wonderful." Ginny said and they both headed out the door.

Once walking outside Hermione spotted Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned as she gave her best friend a hug.

Harry hugged her back.

"Hermione, how've you been?" Harry asked looking her over.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of her pregnant.

"Wow." Was all he said.

Ginny smacked Harry playfully on the back of the head.

"Don't be rude." She said rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, he's been spending way to much time with my brother." Ginny pointed out while Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it's been so long, what's been happening?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Let's go to that café and talk, I'm dieing to sit down." Hermione explained while putting her hand to her stomach.

They nodded and began to leave. Ginny just then noticed Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" She asked surprised.

Draco turned to Hermione as if saying "you can explain". Hermione smiled at her friend's.

"Guys, Draco and I got married shortly after graduating Hogwarts." Hermione said with a smile.

Both Ginny's and Harry's mouths dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked looking at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Hermione said somewhat irritated.

"Well, er…congratulations." Harry said straining.

Ginny smiled politely.

"This is our second daughter Cara." Hermione pointed out changing the subject.

The young girl smiled.

"You know Mr. Potter too?" Cara asked Ginny curiously.

"Yes, he's my husband." Ginny smiled.

This time Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Of course." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I was just shocked." Hermione apologized.

"Listen, I'll take Susan to finish shopping…" Draco hid his groan and then continued.

"You can stay and catch up." Draco said politely.

Hermione frowned.

"Don't give me that." Draco smiled.

"Have fun. I know how much you'll miss all this school shopping but it has to be done and then we'll come back to the café." Draco finished with a grin.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She said giving him a kiss as he took Susan's hand and the three left.

"But I want to stay and talk to Mr. Potter." Cara complained.

"We'll come right back." Draco sighed.

Hermione waved as the four walked into the café.

"Cute kids." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

"They're my angels." She sighed happily as she finally sat down.

"So, when are you due?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I have another few weeks." Hermione said with a smile.

"Trust me, Draco asks every day." Hermione laughed.

"So, how did that come to be?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't really know. We just met a little while after Hogwarts and had coffee and then got married. He's a lot different now guys." Hermione added.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant with Malfoy's kid. Heck, I didn't expect to ever see Malfoy with kids. How does he like having all girls?" Harry asked with a snicker.

"Harry…he's good with the girls. Sure, we want a boy but he doesn't care." Hermione said with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it as an insult, I'm just surprised." Harry apologized.

"It's alright. Wait until Ron finds out." Hermione giggled.

Ginny and Harry laughed.

Well? I hope you found this chapter somewhat entertaining because I loved writing it! I always wanted to write a fic where Harry and Ron find out that Hermione's dating/married to Malfoy! Thanks to all reviewers!! You guys are great as always!

**Nightgodess**- aww thanks! Glad you like it! Hope I hear from you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Hpfreakout**- Why thank you! I try lol. Ttyl! Thanks!

**Sarah I Am**- Glad you're excited and I e-mailed simply obsessed but no reply yet…I wonder why she couldn't find me? Thank you for your help though! And thanks for reading! Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Aww thanks! I thought it was a pretty cute idea too…Cara's my favorite lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Dracodolenz**- Thanks! Hope you like the update! Ttyl!

**Kornishpixie**- I'm happy you're happy…lol. Glad to help! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Chantel J**- I'm brilliant again! WHOO! Lol. Anyway, thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**-

**Leynia**- Hello, so happy you found an interest and I'm even more pleased you like it so much! Thanks so much! Ttyl! Oh and don't worry I'll be sure not to forget them! I hope…j/p!

**Alenor**- Interesting yes! Lol. Yea but still it's cute…thanks for reading! Ttyl!

**Hops**- Thank you! Glad you like it! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- I know…jeez…all my fics lately I'm so mean to Draco…I should write a one shot to cheer him up…lol. NAW! We'll see…MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Toms-babygurl**- Oh good! Glad you like it and find it entertaining! Thanks so much for your lovely compliments and you're just as good an author! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Bigred20**- Thanks! Glad to hear you love it! Thanks again! Ttyl!

Well, I think that was everyone! 14 reviews! Thank you so much! R&R please! Thanks! Ttyl!


	3. The NEXT time you get pregnant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan and Hermione's pregnant belly…lol.

A/N: **OMG!! RED ALERT RED ALERT! MAN OVER BOARD!!! **sirens sound and author runs in tiny circles screaming her head off! I just want to take the time to apologize to my dear friend **jay**! This chapter is dedicated to you!!! So sorry and I'll explain in your extra long response at the bottom! Again, I am SO sorry!! Ok…I'm alright now…lol…NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? START READIN'!!! lol just kidding! (not about the reading…go!) Gracias!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"I still can't believe you're pregnant with Malfoy's kid. Heck, I didn't expect to ever see Malfoy with kids. How does he like having all girls?" Harry asked with a snicker.

"Harry…he's good with the girls. Sure, we want a boy but he doesn't care." Hermione said with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it as an insult, I'm just surprised." Harry apologized.

"It's alright. Wait until Ron finds out." Hermione giggled.

Ginny and Harry laughed.

Now on My Girls!… 

"Speaking of Ron, what's happening with him?" Hermione asked after they had gotten their coffee.

"Oh, he's wonderful. He married Luna about ten years ago." Ginny explained.

"Luna? Really? I never would have seen that coming." Hermione said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Oh yea, they got married after they had twins." Ginny said with a smile.

"Twins? Oh my…Ron must be having a field day with that." Hermione laughed.

"I know, poor Luna." Ginny said sympathetically.

Hermione nodded.

"I feel horrible that we haven't kept in touch." Hermione said sadly.

"As long as you're happy." Harry said with a smile.

"Besides, it seems Malfoy has taken good care of you." Ginny added with a wink.

Hermione blushed.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, I want more details once we can have some girl talk." Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Josh asked.

"Uh…nothing, you'll learn when you're older." Harry said nervously to his son.

Josh shrugged.

A few moments later Draco, Susan and Cara came into the café.

"Mum, we're back!" Cara called sitting down by her mother.

"How'd the shopping go?" Hermione asked.

Draco groaned as he sat down also.

"We got everything if that's what you mean." Susan said taking a seat by Josh.

"Daddy bought me a lollipop." Cara said happily.

Hermione took a look at her messy face and turned to Draco who gave her a sheepish grin. Hermione did a quick cleaning spell and the candy was gone from her daughter's face.

"Haven't I told you not to give her candy before dinner?" Hermione asked while narrowing her eyes at her husband.

Draco nodded still with the same nervous smile.

"I got you one too." Draco practically whispered.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Well, just don't do it again." She said turning back to Ginny and Harry as Draco shook his head.

"Did you really save the world?" Cara asked skeptically as she leaned closer to Harry.

Harry laughed lightly and nodded. Cara nodded as if she finally decided to believe him.

"Cara don't be rude." Hermione scolded.

Cara nodded and sat back in her seat looking bored. Susan and Josh seemed to be getting along as they whispered to one another and laughed merrily. Ginny and Hermione giggled at the sight of them until Draco and Cara both seemed so bored they would explode if something didn't happen soon.

"Can we go now?" Cara whispered to her mother.

Hermione frowned.

"I'll take her." Draco said thankful for his second daughter.

Hermione nodded and Draco stood up.

"Come on sweet-pea." Draco said taking her hand and lifting her up.

"We'll go buy a movie. Susan, you staying here or do you want to come with us?" Draco asked.

"I'll stay here." Susan said with a blush.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Josh until the young boy blushed and then Draco nodded.

"Alright. Say bye to mummy." Draco said leaning Cara over to give Hermione a kiss and then giving her one himself.

"See you in a bit. Potter, thanks." Draco finished before the two left.

"Bye Mr. Potter!" Cara called.

"Thanks? Thanks for what? No offence Harry…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"I found Cara when she ran out of that bookstore." Harry explained the story and Hermione looked as though she would of passed out.

"Oh thank you." Hermione said and Harry laughed.

"It's alright." Harry said with a nod.

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry!" The 5 people turned to see two children, a boy and a girl walking towards them.

"Hey Mike, Charolette." Ginny replied with a smile.

"How's our favorite aunt?" Mike asked.

Ginny laughed.

"Fine, just fine. Where're your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Oh they're shopping for us. At least mum is. Dad's just been complaining." Charolette explained.

Ginny nodded.

"Figures." She replied.

"They told us to meet them in here so that's what we're doing. Hello…" Mike had just noticed Susan.

"Hi, I'm Susan." She said politely.

Josh frowned as Mike took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Micheal Weasley but you can call me Mike." He said with a grin.

Susan blushed.

"Mike stop it. Can't you see Josh likes her." Charolette said with a grin.

Mike turned to his cousin who was now beet red.

"Why I'd say you're right my dear sister…" Mike began with a grin.

"Will you guys quit it?" Josh mumbled as he was still blushing.

"Anyway, my name is Charolette." The young red head introduced herself.

"My brother and I are second years and as you may be able to guess we love to tease our dear cousin." Charolette explained with a loving smile directed to Josh.

Susan nodded. Josh sighed.

"Well, we'll leave you all alone now until we find our parents that is. I'm sure they'd love to come see you." Mike said politely.

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, be sure to tell them we have a surprise for them both." Ginny added excitedly.

The twins nodded and left.

"Those two are the Fred and George of our time." Harry remarked as they left.

"Poor Ron. It's horrible on holidays because Fred and George are teaching the twins in their ways and you know what that means, Ron is the butt of every joke." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Luna's the only one that can keep them in line." Harry pointed out.

Ginny nodded. Just then Ron walked into the café with Luna and quickly spotted Ginny.

"Hello Ginny, hello Harry…Hello." Ron said politely.

"Hello Ron." Hermione replied.

Ron gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked confusedly.

"Ron, it's me, Hermione." Hermione said with a smile.

Ron's eyes became wide and he grinned.

"Hermione!" He said giving her a hug as she stood up.

"You've changed so much. I can't believe…" Ron then noticed her pregnant belly. "Whoa…" He said with a smile.

"Honestly, I think you were right Ginny, Harry has been spending too much time with him." Hermione said sitting down.

Ron smiled.

"How have you been…well nevermind that's quite obvious." Ron pointed out with a laugh.

"Shall I say, who's the father?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione smiled.

"Draco Malfoy." She answered.

Ron laughed.

"Yea right. Honestly, who is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm serious Ron." Hermione said seriously.

Ron's face went white.

"You…and Malfoy?" He asked.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Luna spoke up with a grin.

"Congratulations, is this your first?" She asked in her usual dreamy tone.

Hermione smiled.

"Third." She replied with a laugh.

"Third? Twins?" Luna asked.

"No, just third." Hermione sighed putting a hand on her stomach.

Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Aww that's cute. Boys? Girls?" Luna asked.

"So far two girls and we're not sure about this one yet. We're hoping for a boy though." Hermione explained with a smile still.

Luna nodded.

"Malfoy? You've got to be kidding." Ron mumbled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Susan asked annoyed.

Ron turned to the young girl questioningly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Susan, sir." She replied.

"What's wrong with dad?" Susan asked sternly.

Hermione frowned.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." Hermione said.

Susan scowled the rest of the day. It wasn't fair she had to listen to all these comments from her mother's 'friends' and not know why. Dad had always told her he was very popular in school.

Ron and Luna sat down and it was just as though time never passed between them. They talked for hours until finally Josh and Susan yawned and their parents nodded.

"Time to get them home I suppose." Ginny sighed while brushing her son's hair out of his eyes.

"Mum…" He groaned as he flattened his dark hair and turned to Susan.

"I'll see you on the train k?" He asked hopefully.

Susan nodded.

"See you." Ginny said giving Hermione a hug.

"Tell that husband of yours to take good care of you or he'll have me and Ron on him." Harry said with a grin.

Hermione laughed.

"Just like old times. Let's keep in touch this time." Hermione said.

"Yes please." Ron said pointing to Hermione's stomach.

"No offence but I'd never of pictured you pregnant." Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. After all the hugs and goodbyes Hermione and Susan left the café for home.

"She looked good don't you think? I mean, I never would of thought she'd be that happy with Malfoy." Ginny said with a sigh.

Harry nodded.

"Yea…it's kind of a shock seeing them together isn't it?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded as did Luna.

"At least she's happy. We should invite her to lunch this weekend to catch up on a few things." Luna said and Ginny laughed with a nod.

"Oh yes, I was quite curious." Ginny said with a blush.

Harry scowled.

"Are you two done gossiping or can we go?" Ron asked.

"We're going." Luna said throwing her arms in the air.

"Where did Mike and Charolette go?" Ginny asked.

"They went shopping, we have to go find them." Luna shrugged.

Ginny nodded and the two couples separated after short goodbyes.

I need to start writing some more! Hope you liked it! Thanks to ALL reviewers!! Sorry Jay!! FORGIVE ME!!!!

**Nightgodess**- Hey again! Nice to hear from you once more! So glad you like it so much! I'm very pleased you found an interest! Aww thanks! Cara is by far my favorite! It's like she has this minipulation over her father and yet she speaks her mind like Hermione…she's so cute! I did good…lol j/p. Thank you ttyl!

**Hpfreakout**- So glad you like it! I always wanted to write a reunion but I though "When would the trio EVER break up for that long of a time? Then Draco came to mind and I thought eventually they'll have to go their separate ways…" Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Aww that sucks…my mid-terms are coming up!! AHHH!!! Two weeks and none of my teachers are slowing down with teaching us new stuff! I don't think it'll all fit in my brain!! But your review made me smile! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- hahahaa! You don't really realize how funny things are until you read your own work and laugh…thanks! Glad you like my character! Ttyl!

**Kornishpixie**- Aww thanks! Hahaha You make me smile so good to hear from you!! Thanks so much for the lovely compliments!! Ttyl!!

**Chantel J**- hahaha I know!! Can you imagine!! Writing it I couldn't stop laughing! Especially every time one of their mouths dropped open! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I know I've apologized so many times but still…I wasn't there for you when you had a horrible day! And you STILL left me a review! You really are the greatest you know that? Of course I'm not mad at you…I have a very lame excuse that you might find hard to believe because it is SO pathetic but it's the truth so here it goes…mid-terms are coming up and yes they won't come for another week or so but my teachers ALL seemed to assign these HUGE projects! I have this one assignment which is taking FOREVER and it's due tomorrow actually. I have to write a math booklet on Algebra 2 work! Crazy isn't it? Lol. I think so but the thing is, I suck at math so I had to look up EVERYTHING for the book and type it…I will get a good grade on neatness that's for sure lol. Well, when I filled out the replies to reviewers I was so happy I got like 14! But, I had no time to write long replies so I started them and I always save yours for last (except for this time just to make sure I write to you!) it always makes me feel better if I run into a bad review to read yours so I save (the best) for last well I was called to exercise…yes I'm pathetic…lol…I am probably the ONLY teenager in the WORLD who HATES sports with a passion (except hockey…but I only watch it) I'm not competitive in ANY way shape or form and I'm not fat so I thought, what the hell what's the point in excercising? But, now that I'm really in my lazy teenage years my parents are saying I'm unhealthy…which is true, I'm sick all the time and very low on any sort of energy so they are forcing me to exercise with them every night which takes 20 minutes from my reading/writing/replying time! Not to mention all these stupid projects and mid-terms to study for and then regular chores! I'm booked! But anyway, I was called to do that and by the time I got back (I'm ashamed to say this) I forgot I didn't write to you! **Cries** You know when I did remember? This is going to seem so sad…on the bus ride home this afternoon! I couldn't believe it! My friend asked me what was wrong and if I was going to pass out I was so surprised. I really hope you can forgive me! I'd NEVER intentionally leave you out! I love our conversations! Don't worry about the 'short' reviews…they're not short at all! You could write "Hi, great fic." And I'd still be just as happy to hear from you! That really sounds like you had a rough day…I'm not doing too hott myself…lol. Today a guy I used to like scared the shit out of me at lunch…I've been daydreaming a lot lately and he snuck up on me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck…I'm lucky I didn't scream! That would have been embarrassing let me tell you lol. Instead…I punched him…grins evilly not on purpose believe it or not but if I had seen him before I punched him it would of happened anyway…he just doesn't know that…then he sat with me ALL lunch…oh well! My back is killing me! I'm sorry, all I've done is complain this whole response…terribly sorry 'bout that…lol. Glad you like my little story! Not sure if I like this chapter as much as the others…when I read it with the rest of the fic it sounds good but alone it seems kinda boring. So Cesar doin' pretty good? Good to hear! Lol. High School is so much fun! You'll have a blast and I warn you…as most people probably have…it goes by SO fast! Seriously…I'm a junior and I still feel like I should be a freshmen it went by so quick! It's insane! But still…good times! I'm so worried to graduate…me and my friend were talking about how terrified we were of college and stuff and I'm not sure I want to move yet…although I'd LOVE to go to England…whistles innocently hahaha! Well, it's almost nine and I have all these lovely people to write to before bed but I apologize once more for how horrible you must of felt!! I'm so sorry! Hope everything brightens up!! SMILE JAY!! Say hi to Cesar and tell him next time I screw up he better be there to comfort you!! AHHHAHAHA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Ttyl!

**Leynia**- Thanks! I feel the chapters might get shorter though if I don't start writing more…I hope so because I loved it!! Lol. Well I figure not every couple is just going to fall in love and la de da that's the end they're always happy…they need humor and minds of their own and I'm glad you pointed it out! Thanks! Hope you liked when Ron came! Lol. Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- WOW! All caps it must have been good!! Thanks! Truthfully…I'm not sure why they didn't keep in touch…at first I was going to have Hermione go off with Draco and start off her career or whatever somewhere else and have Harry also leave but I'm a bit of a Ginny/Harry shipper and couldn't resist putting them together which wouldn't split up Ron and Harry but oh well! Ooo!! You'll LOVE next chapter…I'll tell you when Hermione and Draco first started liking one another…kinda cute I think and yet…sort of in character I hope…anyway, I'll update when I can with that and I'm sure you'll love it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Toms-babygurl**- Hello! Nice to hear from you again and thanks for explaining that it does make sense! I always wanted to try and write a story with a friend…my friend Padfoot and I started a story in our English class last year by each writing a word and slowly made sentences after and it was pretty pointless but still funny. That's the closest I've come lol. Thanks so much! Ttyl! Keep writing more!!

**Bigred20**- Actually, Draco and Hermione do not know if it's a girl or a boy. They just want a boy. Hope that answers your question. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hey! I know! Lol…I can only imagine Ron's reaction! Lol. I thought you'd be pleased! Of course! **Smiles** Thanks! Ttyl!

**Carol**- Hi Carol! Thank you! Good job and I knew what you meant lol. I'm tired too so don't be insulted if I don't say too much! Sleep well! I'm hoping I will! Lol. Night! Lol. Ttyl!

**VeryObsessed21**- Thank you so much!! Glad you like it and I hope to hear from you again! You make me smile! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Michelle**- Thanks! Glad you like it!! Ttyl!

**Stefy**- Thank you!! Hope to hear from you again! So nice to hear you like it!! Ttyl!

**Fieryred20**- Thanks! Hope you review again! Nice to hear from you thanks!! Ttyl!

**Jareth's PixiePrincess**- Hahaha thanks!! I'm happy that's how you feel!! Ttyl!!

Sorry some of the responses were shorter than others but if I don't hurry I'm going to go to bed at 11!!!! Ttyl! Please review!! Thanks! Update as soon as I can and I hope that was everyone!! Sorry if I missed someone!! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Stolen Hearts of silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan and Hermione's pregnant belly…lol.

A/N: I'd tell you all the truth…but I can't…okay I will! Lol…I feel absolutely crummy! **Cries** Today has been by far the worst day of this week! Even worse than a Monday if you can imagine! So I'm over reacting a little…anway, don't expect too long of responses…and I'm sorry but I really feel like a pile of useless…something…lol. R&R please!

P.S. I know a lot of you don't find this realistic (it is fanfiction after all…but that's okay) because there is NO possible way that Hermione, Ron and Harry would stay out of one another's lives for 12 years and I COMPLETELY agree! But, to make this as entertaining as possible I can't very well have Hermione and Draco married without Harry and Ron knowing if they're still hanging out…can you imagine?! "Hey Harry, Ron, I can explain why I'm suddenly pregnant when you have no idea that I'm married to Malfoy…" So please bare with me…thank you so much! **grins**

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"At least she's happy. We should invite her to lunch this weekend to catch up on a few things." Luna said and Ginny laughed with a nod.

"Oh yes, I was quite curious." Ginny said with a blush.

Harry scowled.

"Are you two done gossiping or can we go?" Ron asked.

"We're going." Luna said throwing her arms in the air.

"Where did Mike and Charolette go?" Ginny asked.

"They went shopping, we have to go find them." Luna shrugged.

Ginny nodded and the two couples separated after short goodbyes.

Now on My Girls!… 

Susan scowled at her mother.

"Susan…don't." Hermione warned.

Susan sighed.

"I just don't understand why everyone is so surprised that you and dad got married. You were in love right?" Susan asked hopefully.

"It's not as simple as that. Your father and I love each other very much…it was just complicated." Hermione decided her words carefully.

"How so?" Susan asked turning to her mother.

The two sat in the living room with Hermione on one side of the couch and Susan in the middle facing her. Hermione sighed as she looked at her oldest daughter.

"Mom, I'm old enough to understand. I just want to know what happened or at least why everyone keeps thinking of dad like he's some…I don't know…they treat him like a jerk." Susan said crossing her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Maybe you should go ask dad." Hermione said softly.

Susan nodded angrily.

"Maybe I will." She said and stood up to storm out of the room.

"What's going on?" Draco just walked into the room with Cara.

Cara ran and sat on the couch between her mother and sister. Hermione looked at Draco with a frown.

"Why is everyone so surprised that you and mom are together?" Susan asked angrily.

"I have a right to know why everyone we've seen today has some comment on your marriage." Susan explained.

Draco looked surprised but nodded. He looked at Cara.

"Alright Sweet-pea, time for you to leave." He said with half a smile.

"Aww…" The young girl complained as she climbed off the couch.

"I always miss the good stuff…" She trailed off as she left the room mumbling to herself.

Susan sat back on the couch and Draco sat in a chair in front of the couch. He sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked calmly.

Susan lost her frown and looked at her father sadly.

"Why is everyone so surprised that you and mom are married?" Susan asked.

Draco thought a moment.

"Jealousy?" He asked with a smile as Hermione blushed.

Susan smiled lightly.

"Dad…" She began.

"Alright, I was a rotten little creep as a kid." Draco said calmly with a shrug as though it were nothing.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Susan," Draco began seriously.

"I'm not going into detail because I did some horrible things as a student at Hogwarts. The point is…not many of the people at Hogwarts got along with me." Draco explained thoughtfully.

"But…but you said you were popular…" Susan began sadly thinking her father had lied to her.

"I was, in my own house. I was the Prince of Slytherin." Draco said proudly.

Susan stared at him skeptically. Draco smiled at her look.

"What about mom?" Susan asked turning to her mother.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Draco.

"Aww she was the one I picked on the most." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't really get a rise out of wonder boy." Draco shrugged.

"And Ron?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked which brought shivers down Susan's spine at the cruel look upon her father's face.

"He wasn't as cute when he was mad." Draco joked.

Hermione laughed at that comment and Susan frowned.

"So, you teased mom because you liked her?" Susan asked hopefully.

Draco frowned.

"Uh…not exactly. I learned to like her after I grew up a little." Draco explained.

Susan nodded.

"Did you hate each other?" Susan asked quietly.

"Susan…" Hermione began.

"It doesn't matter. The point is we are now happily married with two beautiful girls and a new baby on the way. We're happy and I don't want you to worry about what people think because as long as you know that we love you it doesn't matter." Hermione said softly.

Susan nodded.

"I think it's time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Draco said with a smile.

Susan smiled also.

"Before bed, could you tell me the story about when you first started to fall in love?" Susan asked while making herself comfortable on the couch.

Draco looked at Hermione and she gave him a comforting smile and nod as he nodded at Susan.

"It was a snowy winter day…" Hermione began while looking at her husband as he stared back at her with curiosity in those gray eyes she fell in love with.

Hermione stood glaring daggers at the blond headed prat in front of her.

_"Give it back Malfoy!" She said holding out a hand angrily. _

_"Come on Granger, it's just a little fun. You could use a break." Draco smirked as he held her book out of arms reach. _

_Hermione growled as she jumped trying to reach it. Draco had grown quite a bit since the year prior and she cursed his height of over six feet. Draco smirked at her seeing the obvious annoyance in her eyes as she glared at him. Hermione stopped jumping but didn't step back. _

_She stared at him a few moments before Draco broke the silence after his smirk became even wider if at all possible. _

_"Going to just glare daggers at me Granger or are you going to do something?" Draco asked in a mock tone. _

_Hermione's face didn't falter. _

_"I'm trying my best not to punch your lights out if you must know Malfoy." Hermione said calmly. _

_Draco smirked. _

_"In that case, I'll leave you to it." Draco said as he began to walk away. _

_"Malfoy I need that book!" Hermione said angrily. _

_"And I should care why?" He asked turning to her. _

_Hermione clenched her teeth and Draco wondered for a split second if he was taking this too far._

_The thought quickly left his mind as Hermione walked up to him. She stood for a moment before finally speaking. _

_"Please." She said looking down at the snow. _

_Draco looked at the book in his hand curiously before frowning. He knew he was going to regret this. Draco took Hermione's hand and placed the book down in her palm before letting them both go. Without another word he left, angry with himself for letting a simple word get to him. _

_Although Hermione's head was bowed a small smile fell onto her features as she lifted her head slowly and watched Draco leave. _

_He was finally growing up._

I hope you liked this chapter!! Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry it's so short! R&R please! Ttyl!

**Nightgodess**- Thank you so much for all of your kind words…I really need some cheering up…anyway, glad you like Cara! Idk what time zone it is really…I'm kinda thick when it comes to that stuff lol…it's almost 8 right now though. Glad you took the time to review! I love hearing from you! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Hpfreakout**- Thanks, I really wanted Ron to flip out but there really seemed there was nothing he could do about the situation so I thought he might as well be shocked lol. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- That is quite alright, I'm happy that you read this fic! Thanks for your kind words and I'm not feeling too well tonight so I'm sorry I can't write a longer response…thanks though! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Yay! Someone with a sense of humor…I love the twins! I'm hoping to give them a bigger part sooner or later. I need to read up on Fred and George first though I think…thank you so much! Ttyl!

**Kornishpixie**- Hahahha! Glad you liked it! Ron and Harry together I find hilarious in their own way lol. I liked the thought of Draco with only girls too just because I'm mean like that and I know he'd love to have a boy…I talk like he's a real person…lol…well thank you! Ttyl!

**Chantel J**- Yea really! Lol. Thanks so much for your kind words! I love hearing from you! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Sorry this response isn't even remotely close to yours but I'm not feeling well…you know it's one of those days where you think "Why the hell did I bother get out of bed?" lol. I had chorus which we didn't even sing…I had wellness which is like a health class where we talked and stayed COMPLETELY off topic all class long which is usually okay but we ended up on gay marriages and my teachers sex life…disturbing I tell you! Then I had Spanish…a substitute who tried to give me pointers on a language she doesn't know…then lunch where one of my 'friends' said I look like hell even though I don't look different from any other day…isn't that nice? and my headache became ten times worse from all the noise…not to mention I ran out of money and couldn't buy what I wanted so I ended up with a stale hamburger and had to sit by a guy who ignores me one minute and is all over me the next…sigh Life truly sucks! Oh and when I got home I was really hoping for a snow day all day but that didn't happen so I'm hoping for tomorrow but my parents say it's lousy chances…I hope you're doing better than me and I apologize for complaining! I did love your review! Lol. You always manage to cheer me up no matter when I read it! Thanks again, you're my savior! Lol. Ttyl!

**Leynia**- Don't worry I don't think I'll add too many more characters lol. Glad you like it and I love your reviews they always seem to cheer me up so thank you and I hope to hear from you again soon! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- HAHAHHAA!!!! Neville and Hermione!!! Sorry I got a kick out of that…anyway, That's Ron for ya! Lol. Doesn't see anything past the end of his own nose and even then it's blurry…thanks so much for the review and reading my stories! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Toms-babygurl**- Awww that's too bad…my best friend and I are the same way except we live in different areas so I only get to see her once or twice a year…it must be fun to work on a story together though! Lol. I had fun writing that one with my friend…hope everything gets better! Ttyl! Thanks!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hahhaha yea really! Ron should be on a rampage you'd think! Lol. Ah yes, good ol' fred and george! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**VeryObsessed21**- Thank you and I'd be honored to read your story…it certainly sounds interesting I only had time to check out the summary but I shall be back to read it! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Stefy**- Aww thanks! Glad you like it so much! So nice to hear from you again!! Draco and Hermione are so cute! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Fieryred20**- Thank you, I really need that support now and again and I deeply appreciate it! You're too kind! Lol I love it! Thanks so much for your lovely words and I'm happy to clear things up lol. Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- Yea I know it's sad but we have to change a few things in the fanfiction world…I really am disappointed in that too but there was no other way. Glad you like the kids though! Thanks! Ttyl!

**RonWeasley is MY King**- Omg you just gave me a brilliant idea of having Neville meet up with Ron, Hermione and Harry and be a single father! It won't happen in this fic of course because I'd really want to focus in on his emotions and all that but still that's a great idea! Thank you! Ttyl!

**Red satin and Black silk**- Thank you! Hope you liked it! Lol. Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- PLEASE update your story soon lol…anyway, back to the review lol. Thanks for reviewing! I've just always spelt Charolette like that I suppose…oh well I have weird ideas for spelling names lol. Glad you like it! Ttyl!

I hope that was everyone now I am off to bed! Lol. Good night and may your day tomorrow be filled with snow! We can all hope…

C-E-F-Y


	5. It's A Blaise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan and Hermione's pregnant belly…lol.

A/N: Thank you for your caring reviews! I am doing MUCH better now…except for the pop TEST that decides my grade for the YEAR, mid-terms coming up and the sunburn on my back! **Grins** and yet I'm still in a good mood…why? I have no homework and I'm updating! Sorry this chapter isn't very long but I want to post more for some other fics as well! I know you won't mind! Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl! ENJOY!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

_"Please." She said looking down at the snow. _

_Draco looked at the book in his hand curiously before frowning. He knew he was going to regret this. Draco took Hermione's hand and placed the book down in her palm before letting them both go. Without another word he left, angry with himself for letting a simple word get to him. _

_Although Hermione's head was bowed a small smile fell onto her features as she lifted her head slowly and watched Draco leave. _

_He was finally growing up._

Now on My Girls!… 

"And that's…" Hermione stopped mid sentence. She looked confused for a moment and then shocked. She looked up at Draco, as he leaned forward slowly, and then down at her stomach.

"Draco…" She began and he knew instantly. He quickly jumped up and fought back the urge to run in circles. Draco ran to the phone and dialed a number before turning to Susan.

"Keep an eye on your sister…Hello, Hermione's going into labor." Draco explained quickly while glancing at his wife.

"Uh…yes…um…well…oka…" Draco looked at the phone as the person on the other line had clearly hung up. Draco set down the phone and turned again to his oldest.

"Watch your sister and Grammy and Grampa will be here shortly. Will you run and get your mother's overnight bag please?" Draco asked and Susan quickly nodded before running off.

"Hermione I'll be right back, I'm going to start the car." He said quickly while grabbing his coat and keys and running to start the car. Hermione nodded as the first contraction hit and she winced. Within a few minutes Draco came running back and Susan was sitting by her mother holding her hand.

"We're ready to go." Draco said as he walked to Hermione and helped her to the car.

"Tell Grammy we'll call…" Hermione said between her breathing and Draco took off.

"What's all the noise?" Cara came down the stairs sleepily just as her grandparents had arrived.

"Your new sibling is on their way." Mrs. Granger said with a bright smile. Cara grinned suddenly wide awake.

"Is it here?" She asked excitedly as she looked around. The older generation laughed lightly but shook their heads.

"Not yet." Mrs. Granger spoke softly. Mr. Granger picked Cara up as she reached the bottom steps.

"Well, I suppose now that you're awake we should have a talk hmm?" He asked the young girl who grinned and nodded innocently.

"First we meet Mr. Potter and now a new baby!" Cara said with a giggle.

"You met Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked as they all sat on the couch.

"This afternoon we went school shopping and mum ran into him." Susan explained.

"Why, he'll want to know about her then. We should call him up." She said quickly standing and looking through a few papers and things for the number.

"Dear, it's almost ten, we don't want to disturb them." Mr. Granger said.

"Oh, yes I suppose you're right." Mrs. Granger said with a nod and went back to sitting by her granddaughters.

"Why do I let you do this to me?!" Hermione screamed in pain. Draco winced slightly as she held his hand in a death grip.

"Just breath 'Mione." Draco said softly.

"YOU breath you worthless…AHHH!!" Hermione was cut short by the pain.

"Anytime now Mrs. Malfoy." The doctor said unfazed by her yelling. With one last push a deafening silence filled the room until suddenly a cry was heard.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy on your healthy baby…girl."

Draco wandered out of the room looking shocked.

"A girl…another girl." What was he going to do with another girl? How could he live like this? He sighed as he sat in the waiting room.

"Your first?" A man asked. Draco turned and saw the man smiling at him.

"Uh…third actually." Draco explained. He couldn't quite place the man but he did seem awfully familiar.

"Congratulations." The man said with a nod. Draco thanked him politely.

"Have we met? You seem awfully familiar." Draco said looking curious.

The man gave him a look.

"Well, my names Blaise Zambini I don't kno…" He began.

"BLAISE!?" Draco asked shocked. Blaise gave him an incredulous look.

"It's me…Malfoy?" Draco asked. Blaise grinned as the two shook hands.

"Malfoy! How ya been?! Jeez, you'd think I'd know something after seeing your blond hair but…wow you've changed quite a bit…I suppose every parent has a smile on their face huh? Never thought I'd see the day." Blaise said with a smirk. Draco nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" Draco asked curiously.

"Uh…" Blaise trailed off looking away.

"Well…I sort of…married Pansy." Blaise said sheepishly. Draco smirked.

"She's here for a checkup on our second child." Blaise explained nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it…I'm a happily married man with a new baby…no offence but Pansy isn't exactly in the front of my mind." Draco explained. Blaise nodded with a smile.

"Yea sorry I forgot." Blaise explained.

Just then Pansy came strolling out of a room looking like any other happy pregnant woman.

"Hey Pansy! Remember Draco?" Blaise asked as both men stood up to greet the woman. Pansy stared at Draco shocked.

"Wow, I'd almost never have guessed it was you except for your eyes and hair." Pansy said with a smile.

"What brings you here?" She asked suspiciously.

"My wife just had a baby." Draco said sheepishly.

"Congratulations." Pansy said more light heartedly.

"Who may I ask is the lucky girl?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

Draco stood proudly watching both of their expressions closely.

"Hermione Malfoy." Draco said confidently. Both of their mouths dropped and their eyes flew open.

"Are you serious?! You married the…well…" Blaise cut short as Draco glared at him.

"Why the hell did you go and marry her?" Pansy asked being less than subtle about her opinion in the matter.

"I don't know Parkin…Zambini, love maybe?" Draco said glaring at her.

"I didn't judge either of you so drop it." Draco said warningly.

"Fine, come on Blaise." Pansy said with her nose high in the air as she left the hospital. Draco walked back to Hermione's room with a frown until he opened the door. Hermione held their baby girl bundled in a blanket and was holding her hand. Draco smiled and felt just like his usual self again. Proud of his family. It was as if this baby was their first and a weight was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. Hermione looked up and grinned.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asked in a slight whisper as Draco walked forward and sat next to the bed.

"What do you think?" Draco asked looking down at his daughter with a smile. Hermione looked at her baby girl as well with a thoughtful look.

"Page…I like Page." Hermione said looking at her husband before he nodded and gave her a kiss.

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!! I love you all! Lol…I'm in an awesome mood…leave me something sweet please!! Lol. THANKS!

**Nightgodess**- Wow! You love it! You really love it! Lol…sorry couldn't resist…anyway, thank you so much! Ttyl!

**Hpfreakout**- I like the stories too and I think I'll add in some more in later chapters kind of to give you guys an idea on their past…whatcha think? Thanks! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- lol…you make me smile really you do! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Hahahha! She is the greatest! She's so much fun to write too! Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Kornishpixie**- Awww thanks! That really means a lot to me! You can continue to repeat yourself I still like it! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Chantel J**- Hahaha! Yea Hermione and Draco I think are sort of known for their determination lol. Thought I'd pass it on lol. I'm hoping to have more flashbacks later! Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- WOW! Talk about long!! I had to keep looking for my spot…lol. Thank you! Guess what!!! (when I tell you you won't be half as excited but I have to tell the WORLD! Lol j/p) One of my greatest and most entertaining friends just made one of the biggest parts in a big talent show thing at my school! He's gonna sing and tell jokes and basically be on stage! And because I'm part of the chorus I get to sing the background stuff with the chorus for him!! I'm so happy because he has talent and usually they get crappy people…well not really crappy they just pick the wrong songs for them so it doesn't sound good…I'm hoping they do better with him! He deserves it!! I'm so excited! Lol. Anyway, sorry I can't write more to you but I'm in such a great mood I want to get writing more chapters for other fics…I love hearing from you though as always!! Sorry I haven't been online lately…crazy how busy I've been!! Don't worry I am NOT mad at you!! Lol. Mid-terms are coming and I'm just so excited to have time to write!! OH! And I have to tell you this really quick lol…my English teacher had us write a thesis statement about a novel we're reading (The Great Gatsby) and then she read them out loud!! I didn't know what I was doing when I wrote it and then when she read them most people wrote the same thing which was COMPLETELY different from mine!! I was so embarrassed I didn't want her to read it but she did and then after she read it she said (and I quote) "Wow…this is really…this is right on. Excellent." She didn't have a comment for ANYONE else!! I was so proud! Lol. See it pays to be different! Lol. Anyway, ttyl! Thanks! Hope you're doing well! It's been awhile I know!! Ttyl!

**Leynia**- Aww you're so caring!! Thank you so much and I am doing much better today!! I hope you're doing well too. I loved your review it made me smile especially when you said "I'm glad Draco is growing up." Lol. I laughed…anyway, yes he is! Lol. Glad you like this! I love hearing from you!! Thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Why thank you!! Yea last chapter was pretty short and frankly so was this one…hope you don't mind! I'll try to make the next one longer! I'd make a promise but usually when I do that something goes wrong so I won't jinx myself lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Toms-babygurl**- Hello again! Lol. Yea it does suck not seeing her but the surprise visits are well worth the wait like on New Years I saw her at an Irving! Lol. That was awesome considering we both just happen to be visiting our old town and ran into one another! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Couldn't of picked a better phrase if I tried!! Thanks that really means a lot to me!! Lol. Made me laugh too! Thanks! I think I might cry!! Draco's growing up!! **WHA!!!!** Lol. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**VeryObsessed21**- Thank you!! I'm not sure exactly how Susan will turn out but I'm hoping she'll learn more about her parents when she gets to Hogwarts…I must say bad timing for a baby but that's okay lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Fieryred20**- Aww thanks! That really means a lot to me! So glad I didn't disappoint you!! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**RonWeasley is MY King**- LUCKY!! I want to move!!! Lol. Maine got snow on and off and school wasn't canceled or a half day…pouts maybe I'll luck out and get out of school sooner lol. Glad you liked the story and sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make the next longer but no promises lol. Thanks! Ttyle!

**Red satin and Black silk**- hahhaa. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Ttyl! Thank you so much!!

**Alenor**- I completely understand being busy! Lol. Just glad you got to read. Hahaha you're the first to mention the "details" comment!! Glad you liked that lol. I thought it was funny lol. I didn't even think about yelling…wow…thanks! Ttyl!

**Carol**- Hahhaa that would be interesting…glad you're starting to like it! Thanks! Ttyl!! See you online!! You can keep me on topic! Lol.

**PenScribble06**- Thanks! Glad you like it!! Hope to hear from you again!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Foxer**- Yea it is a bit different because that's just my messed up spelling of it…lol. I didn't even think of that for an excuse!! It's Luna! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**LittleMissFairyStarLights**- Thank you!! Glad you like my idea and how I wrote it! Hope things get better for you! Ttyl! Thanks again!

I hope that was everyone now I am off to bed! Lol. Good night and may your day tomorrow be filled with snow! We can all hope…

C-E-F-Y


	6. In good hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan and Hermione's pregnant belly….OH! AND PAGE!

A/N: Yes Page is spelt a bit differently but I did it on purpose believe it or not…lol…because my friend's middle name is spelled this way and I have sort of an obsession with odd names or spellings…like Marlaina (The Hell I Live In) Hope no one minds. Glad everyone's happy with the fic! Truthfully there is no real plot to this fic…I might add one someday to make it more interesting if I get too terribly bored but for now it's going to be kind of a discovery for Susan to find out what her parents were like. Thanks for reading!! R&R! Now, onto the chapter!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

Draco walked back to Hermione's room with a frown until he opened the door. Hermione held their baby girl bundled in a blanket and was holding her hand. Draco smiled and felt just like his usual self again. Proud of his family. It was as if this baby was their first and a weight was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. Hermione looked up and grinned.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asked in a slight whisper as Draco walked forward and sat next to the bed.

"What do you think?" Draco asked looking down at his daughter with a smile. Hermione looked at her baby girl as well with a thoughtful look.

"Page…I like Page." Hermione said looking at her husband before he nodded and gave her a kiss.

Now on My Girls!… 

Draco and Hermione arrived home the next day with Page. Draco helped Hermione out of the car as she playfully hit him.

"I'm not an old woman." She joked as he grinned.

"I can't help it my lady, your beauty is irresistible." He said before kissing her neck.

"Draco…Page." Hermione said with a small smile. He nodded and took their daughter out of the back seat. They walked in and smiled as Susan came running with a grin and Cara following behind out of breath.

"Is the baby here?!" Cara asked looking around. Draco laughed as he lowered the seat Page was lying in to show his middle daughter. Cara smiled at the baby before looking at her father with a grin.

"What's her name?" Cara asked quietly.

"Page." Draco answered with a smile.

"Can I hold her?" Susan finally asked with a smile as she looked over her sister's shoulder at the newest member of their family. Draco turned to Hermione with a questioning look and she decided to play along.

"I don't know, have you both been good girls while we were away?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you know your girls Hermione, angels." Hermione's mother said from the doorway as her and Mr. Granger walked into the room.

"Now let me see my newest grandchild, Page was it?" Mrs. Granger asked as she looked at the new baby.

"Yes mum." Hermione answered proudly.

"Aww what a little cutie. She'll be a heartbreaker I can tell." Mrs. Granger said looking up at the happy couple. After this comment however Draco had a thoughtful yet frightened look on his face.

Boyfriends. His gaze went to Susan as she smiled at the baby.

"Alright Susan sit on the couch and show your sister how to hold Page." Hermione said carrying Page over to the couch followed by her two eldest daughters. Susan sat down and Hermione gently placed Page in her daughter's arms.

"Support the head…that's good." Hermione said. Susan smiled.

"Hello Page." She said in a baby voice. Cara grinned.

"Can I hold her now?" She asked. Hermione looked at Susan and she nodded. Hermione again, gently took Page from Susan and placed her in Cara's arms.

After a few moments Cara looked at her mother.

"She's heavy." Cara stated and Hermione laughed as she took the baby back. Cara looked shocked for a moment before standing up.

"I made a card! Hold on and I'll get it!" She said before quickly leaving the room and running upstairs to get the baby's welcoming card. The adults laughed and moments later Cara ran back into the room once again out of breath.

"I didn't know her name so I just put baby." Cara explained as she examined the card.

"It's beautiful sweet-pea." Hermione said as she read the card.

_Welcome Baby. Love Cara._

Hermione smiled as she showed it to Draco.

"Oh honey! Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Hermione asked Susan. She nodded nervously.

"Could I stay here for a few more days?" She pleaded. Hermione smiled and put an arm around her oldest while still holding Page.

"You'll love Hogwarts and before you know it, it will be time for Christmas break and you'll be back here. You'll make plenty of friends trust me. You can owl anytime when you want to come home but give it a try first please." Hermione said sweetly. Susan nodded with the will of her parents.

"Alright." She answered.

"I don't know about you but this calls for celebration! Is that alright dear?" Mrs. Granger asked as she headed into the kitchen. Hermione nodded with a grin.

"Sure I suppose." Hermione replied with a slight shrug.

"Well if you're too tired it's quite alright." Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm fine mom. I slept all morning." Hermione explained. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Good, because I took the liberty of calling your friend's this morning after Susan and Cara explained you saw them and I happen to find the number of Mrs. Weasley and found out the numbers of Ron and Harry. They're on their way." Mrs. Granger said sweetly. Hermione grinned and looked at Draco who smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

Just in that moment a knock was heard at the door.

"That would be Harry." Hermione said placing Page in Draco's arms before opening the door and admitting her guests.

"Oh look at the cute little baby!" Ginny cried excitedly as she shook Page's hand. Draco grinned proudly at his daughter.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione.

"Page." Hermione answered.

"Aww, cute as a button…aren't you Page? Yes you are." Ginny said in a baby voice.

"Harry, come look at the new baby. Where's Josh?" Ginny asked looking for her son.

"Uh…right here mum." Josh said with a blush as he took a step away from Susan.

Harry and Josh both saw the baby shortly followed by Ron, Luna, Charolette and Mike's arrival.

"Cute kid." Luna said dreamily. They all sat in the living room until Mr. And Mrs. Granger decided to leave.

"We'll just leave you young folk alone." Mr. Granger said before kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Bye dear! Bye girls!" Mrs. Granger called before they left.

"She's so adorable Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione was now holding the baby. Hermione nodded with a proud smile.

"Looks like the little tike is all tuckered out." Luna noted and Hermione nodded looking to her husband hopefully as he nodded and took Page. Draco carried her away gently as Hermione grinned at her friend's.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." Ron spoke up. Luna nodded.

"School night." She said with a smile. Hermione laughed.

"I almost forgot." She nodded.

"See you. Take care." Hermione said as they left with the twins.

"We better go also. See you 'Mione." Harry said and he and Ginny left with Josh.

"See you tomorrow Susan!" Josh called with a grin before the door shut and they could no longer see one another. Hermione sighed as Draco came back into the room looking almost too pleased at the empty room.

"I'm bushed." Hermione said lying down on the couch. Draco walked to the couch and stood over his wife with his head tilted to the side.

She gave him a curious look before he bent down and lifted her up.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed as Draco carried her to their room with Hermione laughing all the way. Susan shook her head at her parents before turning to her younger sister.

"It'll be so different without you. Can I come?" Cara asked hopefully.

"No, Hogwarts is a big school. Don't worry, one day you'll go there too." Susan explained with a sigh.

"Cara, this is important. When I leave you're going to be the big sister alright?" Susan asked her seriously. Cara nodded slowly.

"Does that mean I get to stay up later?" Cara asked excitedly.

"That's up to mum and dad but you're going to have to take care of Page you know? Teach her the ropes." Susan explained.

"We don't have ropes." Cara said confusedly.

"It's just something people say a lot." Susan said dismissively.

"You need to teach her to walk and help mum and dad while…while I'm away." Susan said sadly.

"Don't worry Susie…Page is in good hands." Cara said before giving her sister a hug.

"I know, now, can I trust you to take this mission young Cara?" Susan said in a proud tone.

"Ay-ay captain!" Cara said with a solute as she stood up and grinned.

"Good, off to your duties!" Susan said pointing and Cara ran off with a grin.

"Off to teach those ropes!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm really going to miss all this madness." Susan thought with a smile as she too left the room.

"Now, it's time for you to get some rest. Going into labor is not an easy task." Draco said with a smile as he laid his wife down. Hermione snorted.

"And what would you know?" She asked smartly. Draco lay in bed next to her without a reply and shut his eyes. Hermione watched him with a smile that brought her back when Cara was born…

_Hermione watched his breathing become steady before she stood up. Before she took two steps Draco spoke. _

_"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked not even bothering to open his eyes. Hermione turned around. _

_"To check on Cara." Hermione explained as she took another step to the door. _

_"'Mione you do this every time. Cara is fine, Susan is fine, I'm fine and you are going to get some sleep." Draco said as he finally opened his eyes._

Hermione sighed.

"One minute alright?" She asked. Draco smiled at her.

"You Gryffindor's are far too persistant for my liking." He stated with a fake irritancy.

"And you my dear Slytherin are far too full of yourself to be my husband." Hermione sighed as she left the room.

"What? I haven't been full of myself since Hogwarts, but honestly with my good looks who wouldn't be?" Draco called after her as she snorted walking to her daughter's room.

Hermione slowly opened the door to Cara's room and tiptoed to the cradle where she lay peacefully. Hermione covered her up with a small pink blanket and kissed her forehead. She stood back up straight and turned to find Draco standing in the doorway of the pink room. She smiled as he walked up to the cradle and put a hand to the baby's cheek softly.

"She looks just like you." He said turning to his wife. Hermione smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"Would you have ever pictured us like this?" She asked in a whisper as he took his hand from his daughter and placed it on Hermione's waist.

Draco shook his head no and she nodded.

"Funny isn't it?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Draco answered anyway as he walked to the doorway. When he reached it he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his wife.

"Granger." He said before leaving the room. Hermione smiled down at her baby.

"He really can be nice sometimes. You'll learn to like him." She said with a grin as she left the room.

Hermione was taken out of her thoughts and noticed two gray orbs staring back into her own. She sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked curiously with a yawn. Draco shrugged but turned to the clock.

"We have to wake Susan up." He said before turning back to Hermione and giving her a kiss. Hermione nodded and got up to check on Page. Today was going to be a big day for their eldest daughter.

I know! So sorry for the delay! I had this chapter written last week but while I was writing reviews I accidentally exited out of it and by that point I was irritated and then I forgot…anyway, mid-terms this week and thank goodness they are almost over! YAY! I only have one more left and then I'm done. This chapter would have come to you sooner because today was SUPPOSED to be a snow day but instead being stupid people that like to make me angry it was a two hour delay so I woke up early and got home late…sigh But here is your chapter none the less! Lol. I'm so sorry again for not responding to lovely reviewers such as yourselves but I really REALLY don't have the time. Please forgive me and I will talk to you all next chapter! Don't expect it too soon and I'm so sorry for the wait…I know how much of a pain it can be…Cough cough other authors who have wonderful stories I love cough! hehehe. Hope you liked it! Ttyl! Thanks to everyone who wrote a review! You guys are the greatest! Thank you again!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Daddy's girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Meg and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: Oh I really hope you love this chapter! I was really on a role when I wrote it! NO MID-TERMS ON FRIDAY!! I lucked out and now they're rescheduled on Monday! WHOO! Anyway, sorry this chapter is kind of short and somewhat boring but I'm sure by the end you'll be sitting on the edge of your seats (I'm only guessing because that's where I was writing it lol) Hope you like it! R&R and there will be more Hermione/Draco and the girls later! Enjoy!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"Granger." He said before leaving the room. Hermione smiled down at her baby.

"He really can be nice sometimes. You'll learn to like him." She said with a grin as she left the room.

Hermione was taken out of her thoughts and noticed two gray orbs staring back into her own. She sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked curiously with a yawn. Draco shrugged but turned to the clock.

"We have to wake Susan up." He said before turning back to Hermione and giving her a kiss. Hermione nodded and got up to check on Page. Today was going to be a big day for their eldest daughter.

Now on My Girls!… 

Hermione and Draco took Page, Cara and Susan through the gateway between platforms 9 ¾. Draco looked around as he held his middle child closely.

"Wow." Cara said amazed as she too was looking around the platform.

"Sure brings back memories huh?" Draco sighed while turning his attention to his wife. Hermione smiled amazed at her surroundings before nodding.

"Now where's Harry?" She asked curiously.

"Over there mum. I see Josh." Susan said brightly while pointing in the direction of Josh.

The family rushed through the crowd and met Harry, Ginny and Josh.

"You be good now you hear and don't take after your father for once PLEASE." Ginny begged playfully with worry. Josh stood in front of his mother with an innocent smile and his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Don't worry mum. I won't do anything." He said and Ginny smiled. Harry gave his son a stern look before nodding. Josh just smiled admiringly at his dad.

"Josh!" Susan called. Josh turned with a grin to Susan and ran up to her.

"Hey you made it." He said happily.

"Of course, can't have you wandering around without me." Susan said while batting her eyelashes and making Josh back up with a blush.

"Uh…yea." He said nervously.

"Susan." Draco said sternly. Susan walked to her father as he set down Cara and put his hands on her shoulders as he knelt down.

"You be careful alright? I know you'll make me proud." He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. Susan nodded proudly at her father before turning to her mother and Page.

"Bye Page, I'll see you really soon and you'll love Cara, she'll take good care of you." Susan explained. Cara beamed proudly and Draco had to laugh at his middle daughter.

"I'm going to miss you mum." Susan said giving her mother a hug.

"Oh I know honey." Hermione said before handing Page to Draco and wrapping her daughter in a warm embrace.

"I love you honey. You can come home anytime but I'm sure when you get to Hogwarts you'll have a wonderful time and won't even think about coming home until the holidays." Hermione said knowingly. Susan smiled and then turned to her sister Cara. They stared at one another for a moment before Cara took a step forward.

"I know, I took the oath remember?" She grinned up at her sister and then gave her a hug.

"I love you kid." Susan said warmly as they pulled apart. Cara grinned.

"Make sure to have tons of fun! I want to hear all about your adventures!" Cara said enthusiastically.

"And dates." Hermione whispered to Susan while giving her another hug. Susan blushed and Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Love you!" Susan called as she and Josh boarded the train and gave a last wave before it left.

Hermione sighed as she watched the train leave with her eldest baby. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she waved back at her daughter. The family said good-bye to Harry and Ginny and returned home.

"You going to be alright?" Draco asked sitting on the couch next to his wife. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"She'll be fine. It will be an adventure." Hermione said with the old Gryffindor spark back in her eyes. Draco suddenly looked shocked.

"What is it? She didn't forget any books did she?" Hermione asked worriedly. Draco sat there still for a few moments before turning to his wife.

"What house do you think she'll be sorted in?"

Susan and Josh sat in the compartment eating candy and looking at cards from their chocolate covered frogs. Because both their families were rich they had large piles next to them of all sorts of candy.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Susan asked taking a piece of candy from her pile. Josh sat back and thought a moment.

"I don't really know. Must be magical. That's all my mum ever says about it." Josh shrugged. Susan nodded.

"My mum says it's full of danger." Susan said eerily. Josh looked up and grinned.

"More danger the better." He said sneakily. Susan nodded with a slight shrug of indifference.

"Don't you like…" Before Josh could continue the compartment door slid open. Both first years looked to the door as a brunette head poked in. The girl's hair was somewhat short and very straight. Her eyes were a bright blue and she had somewhat large teeth.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl said sheepishly. Both students nodded and moved their candy aside.

"Thanks." The girl grinned.

"My dad said people at Hogwarts were usually friendly if you knew the right ones and I just knew I'd run into some nice people, the names Meg." She said in one breath before sticking out her hand as her robes fell over her wrist. Josh shook it first followed by Susan.

"I'm Josh and this is Susan." Josh explained.

"First years?" Meg asked curiously. They both nodded.

"Me too." She said sitting down next to Susan.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted in? My dad was sorted into Gryffindor so I suspect I'll go there like him." Meg said proudly.

"Same." Josh said with a smile.

"My mum and dad were both in Gryffindor so I guess that's where I'll go." He explained with a shrug.

"Well, I don't really know where I'll be." Susan confessed.

"My dad was a Slytherin and my mum was in Gryffindor." Susan elaborated. Meg looked shocked.

"Wow, that's got to be history. From what I hear of the houses, Slytherin an…" Meg began amazed.

"And Gryffindor are enemies, yea." Susan finished for her with a shrug.

Inside, her mind was reeling. Her parents never told her much about the houses being divided. They mostly just talked about "the old days" or their adventures. She did well not to show her emotions, which she had her father to thank for as she smiled at Meg politely.

"So who are your parents?" Meg asked just to make conversation.

"Draco and Hermione Malfoy." Susan said proudly. Meg's jaw dropped open.

"My dad talked about them. Said…your mum is real nice." Meg said with a crooked grin. Susan frowned.

"Who's your dad?" Susan asked somewhat uncaring.

"Neville Longbottom." She replied.

"I'm nothing like him though truth be told, I'm like my mum. She's was a great lady, a muggle yes but great." Meg said somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry, did she pass?" Josh asked quietly. Meg nodded but soon livened up.

"Who're your parents Josh?" Meg asked.

"Harry and Ginny Potter." Josh said.

"NO WAY! The Harry Potter? You're family is bloody famous you know that?" Meg asked.

"Uh yea…" Josh said nervously.

"My dad knew your mum and dad too. Good man your dad…from what I heard." Meg shrugged with a grin. Josh nodded. The three talked all the way to Hogwarts and were surprised when the train stopped and they all stepped out.

"First years follow me!" Came the yell of a giant. The three were standing the closest to him when he yelled and stared up at him nervously. As he looked down he smiled at the three.

"You must be 'arry's boy!" Hagrid said with a grin.

"Uh…" Josh gulped not sure if he wanted to answer.

"Y-yes sir." Josh said nervously.

"Oh no need to be afraid, I'm Hagrid, good friend o' your dad's." Hagrid said with a proud smile. Josh smiled back a little less nervous.

"Well come along then best be gettin' you to 'ogwarts." Hagrid said as he pushed the three along lightly and led the way for all of the first years.

Susan stared up at the castle as it got closer and closer. Before she knew it they were inside waiting behind a wooden door.

"Alright first years, my name is Professor McGonagall and in a moment I will lead you to the sorting hat in the Great Hall. The school is waiting and you will each be called up one at a time to be sorted into your selected houses." When there were no questions McGonagall opened the doors and led the frightened group into the Great Hall.

The hat called many students up until it finally came to Josh. He nervously stepped forward as McGonagall announced his name.

"Joshua Potter." At first he winced at his full name only hearing it from his mother but after a comforting look from Susan and a thumbs up from Meg he walked forward. As soon as the hat was placed on his head it made a decision.

"Gryffindor." It called and Josh grinned as he joined the cheering Gryffindor's. Meg was the next one out of the threesome called.

Meg looked nervously up at the staff table and saw teachers whispering with smiles on their faces at the realization of whose daughter she was. Some, like Professor Snape chose to look to the heavens as though praying she were nothing like her father. Meg sat down quickly and after a few moments thought the hat yelled "Gryffindor." Josh cheered as his new friend joined his side and they waited for Susan's turn.

"Susan Malfoy." McGonagall called and everyone waited silently for the 'Slytherin' to come forward. When Susan stepped forward a few people seemed surprised. She looked nice enough. Susan noticing some surprised looks walked forward proudly and sat with a thump on the stool as they played the hat on her blond head.

_Ah a Malfoy hmm? And Granger too? You would do well in both houses as you have mixed qualities of your parents but I'm afraid one out does the other._ Susan looked confused for a moment before the hat finally yelled out the house. "Slytherin!"

Just to clear something up the sorting was in alphabetical order by FIRST names and not last just because I had to find a way to put Susan last. Hope you liked the update! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Hpfreakout**- Glad you liked it! Hope you liked the update! Thanks! Ttyl!

**VeryObsessed21**- I hope you didn't forget about me! **shocked face** lol. Well here's another chapter to remind you lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Carol**- yes they do share a room…not sure why since the Malfoy mansion is most likely HUGE but I thought it would make things easier. Yes I shall continue thank you for the continued reminders lol. Ttyl! Thanks!

**Red Satin and Black Silk**- That's okay just glad you're reading and you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Nightgodess**- Aww thanks I love Cara! She's just so fun to write…anyway, 99?!?! My god I'd kill for that grade! Lol. My mid-terms aren't over yet…pouts my school had no heat on Friday so I got the day off!! YAY! Glad you like the story! Ttyl! Thanks!

**Alenor**- Hahaha! Glad you liked it and thanks for the song lol. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last! Thanks! Ttyl!

**TVrocks**- YES YOU ARE!! Lucky number 100!! Thanks so much for reviewing! I didn't even realize I had that many reviews until you mentioned it lol. Glad you like it and I'm hoping to fit in more Draco/the girls just 'cause they're so cute and I like to torture Draco **grins evilly** Thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Hhaha! Good! Lol. I can't wait for your update I look for your name first every time I check my e-mail…and no I'm not sucking up (unless it's working **grins**) lol. Hope you like Susan at school! More fun stuff to come hopefully lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

Well, that's everyone! 101 reviews!! (not to be confused with Dalmatians) Anyway, Thanks to everyone and I hope I didn't forget anyone! Next update will be up as soon as possible…sorry for the delay! THANKS! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	8. Teaching the ropes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Meg and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: Technically because this is still Chapter 8 I'm sorry I do not have any responses for you all. The ones that were for chapter 7 are currently still at the bottom but I still thank you and next time I will give the responses for Chapter 8! Sorry for the long wait I've been SO busy and stressed out you wouldn't believe and any free moment I've gotten I've been working on WTF's sequel! I still don't know when it will be posted but it's coming along fantastically! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to put more Draco and the girls moments just because they're so much fun to write an I want to get into what Page's character is like. Anyway, here's the update! Thanks to everyone!

**WARNING**: Things are changed here and there so you're going to read a lot of things over…SORRY!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

Susan was sorted into Slytherin! YIPPIE!

Now on My Girls!… 

"W-what!" Hermione stood staring dumbfounded at her letter with tears in her eyes.

"YES! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Draco yelled happily as he wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss.

"This calls for a celebration baby! We're going out!" Draco said with a grin.

"I need to call…someone!" Draco said excitedly.

"Slytherin?" Hermione asked still staring at the note and ignoring her husband.

"What's going on?" Cara asked curiously as she stood on tippy toes to try and see the paper.

"Slytherin, how'd she get in Slytherin?" Hermione asked coming out of her daze.

"She's MY baby girl! MY FIRST BORN! I brought you into this world! How do you repay me! Slytherin! ARG!" Hermione yelled falling on the couch.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Draco said with a grin.

"But I can't talk to her." Hermione said sadly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You married me…" He began.

"No, I mean, if she has problems with boys…" Draco's grin turned into an evil smirk at this comment and Hermione stopped talking as she noticed.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked with a glare. Draco sat on the couch.

"She can't date!" He said happily.

"WHAT?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Think about it, what guy from any other house is going to date a Slytherin? And the Slytherin's already know who I am and wouldn't DARE go near my little girl!" Draco finished proudly.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Hermione said angrily.

"Besides, Josh seemed to like her and he's a Gryffindor." Hermione said trying to cheer herself up.

"Oh right…" Draco said with a pout.

Not many people were surprised when the hat called out 'Slytherin' except for Josh, Meg and of course Susan. She stayed sitting on the stool dumbfounded until McGonagall told her to go to her seat. She stood up still lost in thought as she sat with the Slytherins.

"Hey Susan are you really Draco Malfoy's daughter?" Some older kid asked.

"Yea." She answered in a daze still. The kid who happened to be a boy nodded frightened and turned away.

"Wonderful, should have known my dad would find some way to make me not date. I'll just have to prove everyone wrong." Susan thought as she turned to look at the happy Gryffindor table.

As her eyes met Josh and Meg's they gave her a sympathetic look and turned back to the sorting. Susan hmphed and turned back to her table.

"Treat me with sympathy, I think not!" Susan thought as she looked at all of the students. A thought came into her mind of something her father had told her a long time ago.

"Slytherin is a great house, if you're one of them." He had whispered with a smile.

Susan was taken out of her thoughts and realized the ceremony was over. She had eaten rather quickly and Dumbledore had sent them off to bed. She followed the prefect of Slytherin into the dormitory and awed at the room around her.

"It's gorgeous." She said in amazement. Someone laughed and she turned to a dark headed boy with neatly combed brown hair.

"Welcome to Slytherin." He said with a smile. Susan smiled back.

"I'm Susan." She said holding out her hand.

"Trevor." He replied shaking it.

"I'm a second year." He explained. Susan nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely. He nodded.

Susan went up to her dormitory and found a bed. She began to unpack as a few more girls came up. They were chatting animatedly but Susan was too tired to listen so she went straight to bed. The next morning Susan woke up to the sound of one of the girl's.

"Hey Malfoy, come on it's time for breakfast." Susan opened her eyes drowsily and looked for the girl but she had already left the dorm room when Susan's eyes finally focused. Susan shrugged and got up to get ready for her first day.

Susan thought she was going to collapse. She had only been to two of her four classes for the day and already her bag was full to the brim with books and parchment and quills. She was just about to topple over on her way to the Great Hall when she heard a voice yelling to her.

"Hey Susan!" Someone yelled. Susan turned around to find Meg calling her. Susan smiled thankfully as she turned completely to Meg with a sheepish grin.

"What's up?" Susan asked with a strained smile from all of the weight. Meg grinned and helped take some of the books from Susan.

"I just haven't seen you. We're still friend's right?" Meg asked hopefully as she paused from taking the books. Susan grinned.

"Of course! I thought you might not want to be because we were in different houses." Susan explained.

"No, that doesn't matter, your parents got over it and apparently it isn't that big of a rivalry anymore." Meg explained. Susan grinned.

"So, where's Josh?" Susan asked while looking around.

"Oh he's talking with Thomas." Meg explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Thomas who?" Susan asked making conversation.

"Joe Thomas." Meg answered.

"He's a second year but apparently his dad, Dean, knew Harry." Meg said with a shrug.

"Jeez, did all of our parents have kids around the same time or what?" Susan asked with a laugh. Meg nodded.

"Must have been after the war." Meg thought aloud. Susan shrugged.

"Come on let's go find him." Meg said as they went back into the Great Hall and found Josh.

"You-you're Draco Malfoy's daughter!" Joe said while pointing at Susan and practically falling out of his seat. Josh grinned at Susan.

"Don't panic Joe, she's cool." Josh said with a grin to Susan and a slight blush tinting his cheeks. She smiled and sat at the table.

Joe still didn't seem convinced. Susan sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I said my mother is Hermione used to be Granger?" Susan asked.

"Are you serious?" Joe asked skeptically. Susan nodded.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He said loosening up quite a bit.

"You know what I heard?" Joe asked before continuing.

"I heard that Dumbledore is having a reunion for all of our parents. I heard that he waits until their kids come to Hogwarts and since there are so many it's almost the entire class so he's getting everyone together." Joe explained.

"Hm, that might help me figure out what my parents were like." Susan said sneakily.

"If you need any help you know who to call." Josh said with a grin. Susan smiled and nodded.

"Hey Malfoy! We have to get to class come on!" Susan turned to find Trevor calling her and she nodded.

"See you guys." She said happily before running up to Trevor who greeted her with a warm smile. Josh stood up as he saw Susan leaving and frowned as he saw her greet Trevor.

"Ooo jealousy! I love it!" Meg said happily. Josh ignored her and smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh no, you're not using me to get your girlfriend jealous…I don't play that." Meg said before leaving the two boys and the Great Hall. They shrugged and followed after her.

"Well, here's your class. If you need any help I'll be in transfig." Trevor explained with a quick nod. Susan smiled and nodded back before heading into the classroom.

"Now where to sit?" She thought as she looked around.

"I really need to make more friends my own age in Slytherin." Susan thought with a silent giggle to herself as she sat down by herself.

A loud thump was heard in he kitchen of the Malfoy Manner. Silence soon followed and Draco tilted the book he was reading slightly to look over the top. He sighed. When you live in a house with three women silence is never good. He stood up and left his study to find the answer to the mysterious thud. As he entered the kitchen he tilted his head slightly at the sight before him.

Cara stood with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face as she stared down at Page who was giggling happily up at her sister from the floor. A rope was seen tied to one of the drawers that had fallen out of its place and landed with an obvious bang on the floor as it was broken in half.

"Cara?" Draco asked. Cara quickly looked up shocked and then pointed at Page. Draco raised his eyes to the heavens as if asking for mercy.

"What's going on?" Draco finally asked turning to his middle child. Cara put down her hand and pouted.

Silence again filled the kitchen until Cara's eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry uncontrollably. Draco quickly knelt down to Cara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't get mad sweet pea I just want to know what happened." Draco promised soothingly. Cara sniffed and looked at her father.

"I can't do it. Susie trusted me and…and I CAN'T!" Cara cried as she hugged her father forcefully.

Draco began to pat her back and look at Page as she sucked on her foot. Page looked up at Draco and suddenly recognized him as she reached her hands out and clapped forgetting her foot. Cara stopped crying and wiped away the tears as she turned to her sister.

"Susan told me to watch Page and I can't." Cara said as the tears welled up again. Draco smiled lightly at his daughter.

"Sure you can sweet pea." Draco said confidently.

"You're a Malfoy, you can do anything." He said with a smirk.

Cara continued to look at him sadly and he sighed.

"Well, what were you doing with Page?" He asked thinking back to the situation. Cara pointed to the rope still attached to the broken drawer.

"I was teaching her the ropes." Cara said obviously. Draco continued to stare at his daughter.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Susan said to." Cara explained. Draco nodded finally understanding.

"Listen, Susan just wanted you to keep things steady around here. Teaching Page the ropes is an expression. People say it a lot when they mean to take care of someone. You see?" Cara nodded.

"Thanks dad." Cara said with a smile before leaving the kitchen. Draco turned to Page and she clapped happily before he smiled and picked her up.

"Alright Angel let's go bother mummy." Draco said in somewhat of a baby voice as he picked her up and she giggled making him smile proudly.

Again, sorry for the long wait! THE REVIEWS ARE FOR CHAPTER 7! THANK YOU ALL! **grins**

**Hpfreakout**- Thank you! I love Slytherin! Lol. Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Carol**- Aww I was hoping it would have been a surprise! Lol. J/p you're so smart! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Red Satin and Black Silk**- HAHHAA! Now that's what I'm sayin'! lol. HAHAHAHAHAA! That's RIGHT! Hehhehe Don't worry, Draco won't hurt Josh TOO bad…lol. Thanks! Ttyl! You made my day! Lol.

**Nightgodess**- Oh she'll be a great Slytherin! Lol. Yea I did luck out except EVERY school in maine except mine (exaggeration lol) was out yesterday when I was in school. **Sobs** Thanks! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Glad you liked it! Yea I figure Meg will be the ever so honest friend lol. Hahha I enjoyed your song yes lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- YES! An update! I can't wait for another one! Last was just awesome! Anyway, glad you like it! Hopefully Susan'll survive! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Leynia**- I'm just glad you read it! Lol. Yay! You liked it! I kind of think of Susan as trying to prove herself to her parents. Idk why but I think of her trying to impress her dad even though she's a girl. (hope that makes some sense) Anyway, glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**HarrysGrrl**- THERE YOU ARE! Lol. You had me worried for awhile there lol. Oh I understand completely! I wish more people put last time at the beginning of their chapters because most times I have to reread the last paragraph to remember even what it was about. Hhahaa you're the first to notice that! Yea I thought the three of them were too close to being the Golden Trio so I decided I had to do something different. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- I know it's sad…thanks anyway lol. Ttyl!

**Padfoot-lover1**- Oh we'll see! Hehehehe! Thanks! Ttyl! Glad you like it!

**D/HR SHiPPER**- Hhahaa! Glad you like it so much! Thanks hope to hear from you again! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Hhahaa! Yep! Wow, that's kinda cool. Glad you like! Thanks! Ttyl!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings**- **looks around shocked** MAY DAY MAY DAY! REVIEWER MISSING IN ACTION! My deepest sympathy! So sorry about that! Glad you liked it though! Yea I thought it was pretty well genius! **smiles proudly** Thanks! Ttyl!

I'll update as soon as I can! As a matter of fact, I'm writing right now! Should be up shortly and thanks again for being so patient and I'm so sorry about my mix up with adding and such lol. I should really know by now that High School has four years and Hogwarts has seven so the Coyotes are no longer in this fic…lol. Thanks to Marmalade Fever! (update soon please I'm dieing! Lol j/p) Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	9. Old bat of a woman from hell!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Meg, Trevor and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: BIG NEWS! I am not going to be able to update for a LONG time…like a month almost. **smiles sheepishly** I'm going on vacation THIS Saturday and I won't be back for two weeks! As for the rest of this week I am FAR too busy doing makeup work and packing and planning to update…I'm really REALLY sorry and I hope you like this chapter…sorry it's not longer but I thought it was pretty good. Thanks again to everyone!

**_Dedication: _**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Carol! Thanks for talking with me! TAG YOU'RE IT! Hahhaa you thought it'd stay in Maine? Please! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

Now onto the fic!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"I was teaching her the ropes." Cara said obviously. Draco continued to stare at his daughter.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Susan said to." Cara explained. Draco nodded finally understanding.

"Listen, Susan just wanted you to keep things steady around here. Teaching Page the ropes is an expression. People say it a lot when they mean to take care of someone. You see?" Cara nodded.

"Thanks dad." Cara said with a smile before leaving the kitchen. Draco turned to Page and she clapped happily before he smiled and picked her up.

"Alright Angel let's go bother mummy." Draco said in somewhat of a baby voice as he picked her up and she giggled making him smile proudly.

Now on My Girls!… 

Draco entered the study silently. He saw Hermione sitting at her desk buried in a book and her back to him. He smirked and put a finger to his lips while looking at his daughter who smiled. Draco smiled back and brought her over to her mother.

"Mummy…" Draco said holding out Page to Hermione who immediately turned to her daughter who was currently being used as a puppet by her husband.

"Daddy says he needs some lovin' and wants you to drop your book and concentrate on more important things." Page giggled at her mother. Hermione took Page with a smile and turned her chair to Draco who gave a puppy dog look.

"Daddy? Mummy says that it's not right to talk about this around the children." Hermione lowered the baby with a grin as Draco pouted.

"Nice try though." She continued with a smile as she shut her book and stood up.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Almost time for dinner. My little Page must be hungry." Hermione said in a baby voice to Page while walking. Draco followed shortly behind looking quite put out. They reached the kitchen and Hermione set Page in her seat to keep her occupied while Hermione reached for the pans she'd need for cooking.

"Why on earth did we put those pans so high up?" Hermione asked rhetorically. Draco smirked as he watched his wife stand on a chair to reach the top cupboard.

"Gives me a better view dear." He remarked with a growing smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped down with the things she needed and began to work. Draco frowned and walked up behind her. He set his chin on her shoulder and watched her cut up vegetables for supper for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione tried to hide her smile but Draco saw it tugging at her lips and smiled.

"Draco…" Hermione began as she stopped cutting.

"Yes dear?" He said innocently before kissing her neck.

"The baby…" Hermione began.

"You want a fourth?" He asked hopefully. Hermione turned to him with a frown.

"No." Draco pouted. "Come on…" He began. Hermione's eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

"Listen here _Malfoy_." She began threateningly and he backed up slightly towards his daughter who currently left her attention to her parents.

"I just had YOUR third child and YOU are not in a position to bargain for another, so next time you get the bright idea to mention another kid I suggest you keep it to yourself got it?" Hermione asked in a dangerously calm tone. Draco nodded slowly and sighed before leaving the room. Hermione almost felt bad but there was no way she was ever having another child. Hermione turned to Page as her daughter looked away from her mother as though she was hiding from answering questions. Hermione sighed before finishing dinner.

"Hey Malfoy! How was your class?" Trevor ran up to Susan with a grin as soon as she left the classroom.

"Sort of boring actually." Susan said sadly.

"You really are like your father." Trevor said with a knowing smirk. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" She asked curiously. Trevor turned to her and nodded.

"Your father was known for being the best at everything in Slytherin! No class was ever a challenge so I figure it wouldn't be for you either." Trevor explained.

"How does everyone know so much about my dad? I mean Josh is the one with the famous Harry Potter as a dad what makes my dad so well-known?" Susan asked. Trevor rolled his eyes at her naivety.

"Your dad was the Prince of Slytherin. From the stories I hear he was a great guy. And don't take me wrong sure Harry was famous but he was a Gryffindor. We can't live fawning over Gryffindors for the rest of our lives." Trevor said as though he were in a heated argument. Susan held up a hand.

"Sorry I asked." She mumbled with a small smile to show she was kidding. Trevor smiled sheepishly.

"Your dad just wrote the book for Slytherins." Trevor shrugged. Susan nodded absentmindedly as she headed off to her next class without an escort.

"Dumbledore's gone mad!" Hermione walked into the living room with Cara by her side and Page on her hip.

"What?" She asked as she bounced Page in the air with a smile as her daughter giggled happily. Draco was sitting on the couch with a letter in his hand before he dropped it onto the coffee table.

"Read this. He's crazy." Draco said handing the note to his wife after taking their daughter from her grasp. Hermione took the letter and read it twice before a grin fell onto her face.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy,_

_As you might already know there are many students at Hogwarts this year that have parents from your era. The teachers and I have decided that it would be fun to host a party or as the muggles call it a high school reunion of sorts for you. We think it will be most interesting and hope you will come. The dates are as follows and please RSVP when you get the chance. Hope to see you soon Mr. Malfoy and former Miss Granger._

_ Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster_

"Are you kidding! This is brilliant! Oh it will be so much fun to catch up Draco." Hermione said excitedly.

"I suppose." Draco remarked as he stopped playing with Page and turned to his wife.

"Oh no." Hermione said sadly looking at the paper.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Who's going to watch the girls? According to the dates my parents are out of town." Hermione explained pointing to the paper in her other hand. Draco took the paper and looked at the dates and nodded before setting it down.

"We'll just ask my mother to baby sit them." Draco shrugged. Hermione gave him a horror struck look.

"What?" Hermione asked setting the paper on the coffee table.

"What? She's good with the girls…" Draco began.

"Yes but she hates me! She always has a comment or something about how I do things." Hermione said with a pout. Draco shook his head.

"Yes she does! Remember when she met Cara?" Hermione said as Draco rolled his eyes with a smile.

"All she said all day was I suppose it will have to do after you've raised Susan. Remember that? Constantly at me." Hermione said sadly.

"It's just for a night." Draco remarked. Hermione sighed.

"I'll give her a call." Draco said going to the fire place.

Hermione groaned. Just then a head showed up in their fireplace. Cara grinned, Draco looked surprised, Hermione screamed and Page looked ready to cry.

"Draco, so good to see you." Draco smiled at his mother's head.

"I was just about to call you." He said.

"Yes, well I figured you'd need someone to baby sit. I heard all about the party Dumbledore is planning and I haven't seen my granddaughters in awhile. Not to mention the newest little baby. Was it a boy?" Narcissa asked looking past her son to the baby.

"No mother, another girl." Draco explained. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I suppose if you raised Susan and Cara she should be alright." Narcissa commented with indifference. Hermione bit her tongue to stop from insulting her mother-in-law.

"Well, it's been lovely talking with you Narcissa, we really must catch up but we'll see you on the 14th. Thanks again buh bye!" Hermione said before grabbing Page and leaving the room. Narcissa gave Draco a curious look.

"You could have married…" She began.

"Good bye mother." Draco said clearly ending the discussion.

"Do I get to go to a ball?" Cara asked her mother. She had left the living room following Hermione into the nursery. Hermione laid Page down for a nap and led Cara out of the room.

"Not this time Sweet Pea." Hermione said. Cara pouted.

"Susan gets everything fun." Cara said boredly.

"She gets to go to school and Page is too little to play with." Cara pouted.

"You'll grow up before you know it sweet pea." Hermione said with a warm smile before ruffling the young girls hair before leaving the room.

I know long wait! So sorry! Again, thanks to Carol for keeping me on track lol. Thanks to all reviewers! Because I lost track of time and because I have none to spare I cannot reply to all of your reviews…not to mention I changed the chapter last time so most wouldn't make sense anyway but I do thank you and I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Have a wonderful two weeks! Ttyl! THANKS!

C-E-F-Y


	10. Reunion part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Meg, Trevor and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: HONEY I'M HOME! Lol. I am back and let me tell you my vacation was a BLAST! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for an update but here it is and I hope you like it! My updates won't come so quick anymore b/c now I have MEA'S and makeup work, not to mention the sequel to WTF? That I'm currently writing so I'm sorry about the long delay…anyway, answers to reviews are at the bottom…even though you probably don't remember what you wrote at first…lol. ENJOY! Thanks for being so patient!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"Well, it's been lovely talking with you Narcissa, we really must catch up but we'll see you on the 14th. Thanks again buh bye!" Hermione said before grabbing Page and leaving the room. Narcissa gave Draco a curious look.

"You could have married…" She began.

"Good bye mother." Draco said clearly ending the discussion.

"Do I get to go to a ball?" Cara asked her mother. She had left the living room following Hermione into the nursery. Hermione laid Page down for a nap and led Cara out of the room.

"Not this time Sweet Pea." Hermione said. Cara pouted.

"Susan gets everything fun." Cara said boredly.

"She gets to go to school and Page is too little to play with." Cara pouted.

"You'll grow up before you know it sweet pea." Hermione said with a warm smile before ruffling the young girls hair before leaving the room.

Now on My Girls!… 

Cara stared after her mother looking rather bored before heading off to her room. Immediately the young girl sat on her bed and thought. After a few moments she sighed in anger.

"I wish Susan was here, she always knows good ideas." The young girl sighed as she fell back onto her bed.

"If I were Susie what would I come up with?" Cara thought.

"Let's see, Susan is at school…I do miss her a lot." Cara thought.

"But how do I get there?" Cara thought. Immediately her eyes narrowed into slits and a grin spread across her face as she nodded already making plans for her parent's reunion.

Days passed and before anyone knew it the reunion was upon them.

"Granger! Do you know where the flu powder is?" Draco called from somewhere down the hallway. Hermione paused as she put in her earrings and turned to the door.

"The flu powder? Draco I am not going to the reunion like that! My dress will be absolutely ruined!" Hermione said admiring herself before leaving the bedroom.

"Well we can't get to Hogwarts any other way…" Draco began stubbornly. Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes we can." She said before leaving down the hallway away from her husband. Draco had a look of utmost distress on his face as he followed his wife.

"Honey, please." Draco began.

"Oh come on, it won't kill you to take the car. We must leave now though if we're to make it on time." Hermione said looking at a clock before rushing into Page's room and then downstairs followed closely by Draco.

"Where is your mother? She's not going to the party so why must she insist on being "fashionably late?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco sighed.

"Where's Cara?" Draco asked.

"She's still upset she can't come." Hermione said sadly. Draco nodded.

"Cara!" He called. Immediately the young girl wandered in from the kitchen sadly.

"Come here sweet-pea. Mummy and I will be back soon alright? Grandma will be here and you'll have tons of fun alright?" Draco asked. Cara nodded. Before another word was exchanged Narcissa Malfoy was standing before them.

"Thanks for watching the girls mother but we're running late." Draco said after giving his mother a kiss.

"Alright, off you go then, don't worry about a thing." Narcissa said with a wave after taking Page and practically pushing the couple out the door.

"So you must be Page hmm?" Narcissa asked the tiny child after her parents had left. The older woman smiled at her newest grandchild and Page immediately warmed up to the woman.

"Now…where is your sister?" Narcissa asked looking around curiously.

Hermione and Draco hopped into the car and drove away quickly. They were lucky when they hit roads that barely any muggles used. Draco was very fond of speeding and for once Hermione didn't mind. Cara lay on the floor in front of the back seat just behind her parents. She had easily snuck out before her parents left and just after her grandmother had arrived.

"Susan will be proud." Cara thought to herself with a grin.

Time passed quickly before the couple finally arrived at Hogwarts. As they parked the car and stepped out they marveled at the school's beauty.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Draco remarked in awe. Hermione simply nodded as Draco came out of his trance and took his wife's arm in his own and led her to the front doors. Cara sat up slowly and as she saw her parents leaving she snuck out of the car. As she made her way up to the school she also stared amazed at the school before her.

Dumbledore sat at the front with the many teachers and admired every student that walked in. Teachers and old students alike gossiped endlessly about how others had turned out. As Draco and Hermione entered a starry night and old friends welcomed them. They smiled at one another before being crowded by Harry and Ginny. Immediately Hermione noticed Draco staring off to the Slytherin half of the room. He turned to his wife and gave her a kiss before he left with a smile.

Cara entered the school still looking around her amazed.

"Now, if I were Susie where would I be?" She asked herself as she examined the castle. Just then she saw a young man peak into the Great Hall.

"Maybe he knows…" Cara thought as she approached the boy and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The boy visibly jumped and turned quickly around to find Cara staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Jeezum, what were you thinking? You practically scared me out of my wits." The boy said holding his heart. Cara shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're afraid." She said with a frown. The boy glared at her but she ignored him.

"Do you know Susan?" Cara asked.

"Susan?" The boy asked. Cara was getting tired of the boy and rolled her eyes.

"Susan Malfoy?" Cara asked. The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"NO!" He squeaked out. Cara gave him an odd look. Before she could ask anymore questions the boy ran off with a few backwards glances at the young girl.

"I'm not sure I want to go to school." Cara said to herself as the boy rounded a corner and she continued her search.

"Are you ready yet?" Meg stood at the bottom of the staircase to the boy's dormitories impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Josh said before coming down with a sigh.

"Boy's honestly." Meg commented as he reached the bottom.

"Let's go! We have to meet Susan before we go into the Great Hall to see our parents." Meg was saying as she dragged Josh by his arm out into the corridor.

"Oy! Potter!" A voice yelled from behind them. Josh turned to find his cousins running down the hallway towards him.

"Very funny guys." Josh said with a shake of his head.

"I thought so." Mike said cheekily before he noticed Meg.

"Ah, who's this lovely young lady?" Mike asked taking Meg's hand. Meg sighed and took her hand from Mike before glaring at him.

"We need to go." Meg said with a fake smile before dragging Josh away with the twins close behind.

"Looks like our cousin has found a feisty new friend." Charolette said with a grin.

"Indeed." Mike said with interest.

"Let's go find mum." Charolette said as they reached a large group of students. Mike nodded.

"See you later Gorgeous." Mike said with a wink before he and his sister left.

Meg turned to Josh with a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh…he's sort of girl crazy." Josh shrugged. Meg nodded before they began searching for Susan. Joe found them first.

"Hey guys!" He called happily.

"Hey Joe." Meg said with a smile. Josh nodded in his direction.

"Have you seen Susan?" Meg asked. Joe shook his head.

"Not yet. She's probably with the other Slytherins." Joe said as he looked around suspiciously. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Why are we all standing here?" Josh asked.

"Apparently Dumbledore wants the adults to mingle a bit before we go in." Joe explained with a shrug.

"Good, I want to find Susan." Josh said looking around. Meg smiled.

"You got it bad." Meg began.

"I do not." Josh blushed.

"Hey guys!" The group turned to find Susan walking towards them with a smile.

"Hey Susan." Josh began.

"We were just talking about you…" Meg began with a wicked grin. Susan raised a curious blond brow but before Meg could say anything Josh stepped on her foot.

"OW!" Meg howled before glaring at Josh.

"I'm sorry…was that your FOOT!" Josh asked angrily.

"Shhh! I can hear Dumbledore!" One kid yelled from the front with his head pressed against the door to hear. Everyone silenced but couldn't quite make out what the Headmaster was saying.

Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon and stood to look over the group of former students.

"Welcome everyone!" He began with a smile. The adults turned to him with a smile as they held their drinks.

"In a few moments, your children will be attending the party as they requested. Feel free to walk about the castle but I do warn those of you who formerly broke the school rules," Dumbledore took a glance at Hermione, Ron and Harry at this time as they grinned at their former headmaster. "…not to do so at this time. For the reminder, the forbidden forest is off limits. Everyone please have a wonderful time and it's lovely to see you all again." With that Dumbledore stepped down from the head table and began to mingle with his former students.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Ron sighed happily. Hermione nodded.

"I sure do miss this place." Hermione said looking at the enchanted ceiling. Suddenly the doors opened and in came a flood of children. Susan looked around for her parents and quickly found her father's blond hair. She grinned as she walked over to him. As she approached she heard part of their conversation and walked slowly towards them.

"Play any Quidditch now Malfoy?" A man with dark black hair asked with a smirk. Draco returned the smirk and shook his head.

"I wish. It's probably the most I miss out of this school, Flint." Draco answered. 'Flint' nodded.

"I myself have two boys. You know how boys are. Always need guidance when it comes to Quidditch." Draco nodded.

"Any kids?" Flint asked before taking a drink of punch.

"Actually, just had my third girl." Draco said proudly. Flint almost spit out his drink at that and began to cough and splutter.

"Man, congratulations. I never thought I'd see the Great Slytherin Prince settled down…it is the same girl right?" Flint asked.

Susan raised an eyebrow at this information and looked to her father questioningly. Before Draco could answer he saw Susan out of the corner of his eye. As he turned he smiled.

"Susan." He said with a smile as she walked forward somewhat disappointed at not hearing the last of the conversation.

"Flint, this is one of my pride and joys, my oldest daughter Susan. Susan, this is my old school mate Marcus Flint." Marcus smiled lightly at the girl and shook his head before turning to Draco.

"She looks just like you mate." Marcus said amazed. Draco smirked before looking at Susan.

"Ah, here's one of my boys." Marcus began.

"Trevor!" He called. Trevor turned and saw his father. He approached and noticed Susan.

"Yes father?" Trevor asked still looking at Susan.

"Trevor, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy and his daughter…" Marcus began.

"Susan, we've met." Trevor said with a smile. It quickly vanished as his eyes landed on Draco who gave him a look that would make any man run to his mother in fear. Trevor gulped.

"Dad…" Susan said with a blush. Draco sighed.

"Nice to meet you Trevor." Draco strained. Susan smiled thankfully at her father and apologetically to Trevor.

"Trevor, try and find your brother for me." Marcus ordered. Trevor nodded.

"I'll go with you. Do you know where mum is?" Susan asked before she left.

"Over there." Draco pointed across the room. Susan nodded. When the kids left Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Who did you say you married Malfoy?" He asked curiously.

Cara peaked her head inside the Great Hall and grinned as she saw her sister looking around the room. Cara walked inside the room making sure not to make herself noticeable as she approached her sister. Susan turned around after being tapped on the shoulder and grinned.

"Cara!" Susan said happily giving her sister a hug.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Susan asked curiously. Cara stuck out her chest proudly.

"I snuck into mum and dad's car." She explained. Susan sighed.

"Who's supposed to be watching you?" Susan asked.

Before Cara could answer Susan saw her mother across the room looking curiously at Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked to her with an enchanted phone and handed it to Hermione. Hermione's eyes went from confused to shock to anger in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?" The entire room went silent and stared at Hermione as she looked ready to kill someone.

"Oh no." Susan whispered.

Draco saw his wife and quickly walked over to her as everyone continued staring silently.

"LISTEN YOU OLD HAG…" Draco took the phone from her and put it to his ear.

"Uh…mother…we're going to have to call you back." With that Draco hung up the phone. Hermione continued to rant though.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST HER WITH THE GIRLS!" Hermione said getting louder by the minute.

"Hermione, snap out of it, what's going on?" Draco asked.

"YOUR mother lost MY baby!" Hermione screeched panicked.

"Page?" Draco asked as his heart stopped.

"Cara!" Hermione said hysterical as her eyes filled with tears. Draco was about to say something when Susan came running to them.

"Mum don't cry Cara's here." Susan explained. Hermione turned to her eldest daughter and Cara stuck her head out from behind her sister.

"I'm sorry." Cara said sadly. Hermione smiled with tears streaming down her face as she grabbed her daughter and cried. Draco sighed and suddenly the room filled with applause.

"I think we should take this out in the corridor." Draco said to his family as he looked around at the crowd. Draco and Susan helped Hermione up but she refused to let go of Cara as they left the Great Hall.

Well? What did you all think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (even though the end was somewhat depressing…) the idea came to me when I was at Disney World and a woman actually lost her little boy. I felt so bad and I really don't know if she found him but I'm assuming she did hopefully. Anyway, I tried to have Hermione be somewhat strong for this chapter b/c I always think of her as being strong. Don't ask why…anyway, hope you liked it! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Hpfreakout**- Thank you! Hope you like this too! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Toms-babygurl**- Hey! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Ttyl!

**FairyPrincessofBurkinaFas**- Aww! Lol. It is kind of scary isn't it! Thanks for all of your help though…with keeping me updating and such…I really appreciate it! Hope you don't mind this chapter…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Nightgodess**- Thank you! My vacation was awesome! Best I've ever had thank you. Awww, hope you're doing well. Thanks! Ttyl!

**HarrysGrrl**- Glad you liked it! Thank you! Glad you liked it. I liked the second version too. Hahha. Sorry for the wait lol. Thank you for being somewhat patient lol. Ttyl!

**NicoleFelton**- Thank you! Haha I like that too…that's why I added it lol. I figure everyone can't get along. Thanks! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- I figure Narcissa and Hermione just have the regular old "I hate my mother/daughter in law" type stuff going on. Makes things more interesting. Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Sadly for you…2 weeks lol. My vacation was too good so I can't say I'd rather be home writing but I do love hearing from you! Lol. Hope you like the first part of the reunion! Thanks! Ttyl! Are you going to update soon? Lol…sorry to be such a bother lol.

**Chantal J**- Thank you so much! Hope you like the update and I thank you for your enthusiasm! **Grins** Ttyl!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings**- Thanks glad you like it! My vacation was excellent! So glad you asked! Lol. Thank you again! I really appreciate your patience. Hope you like the update! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Lestatlover1784**- Sadly I do not have Yahoo but I do have AOL Instant Messanger. If you happen to get that my s/n is L Babycakes 14. Yea I'd love to talk with you! I had a great time on vacation but it's good to be back! Nice break lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Thank you! YAY! The reunion is upon us! This is just the first half…so don't panic! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Red Satin and Black Silk**- The question about the Coyotes or Trevor? The coyotes I decided to take out b/c they were COMPLETELY pointless and I can't add…lol. And as for Trevor he's just a Slytherin that I happened to add…he might come into be more important later but I'm not sure yet. Thank you for your questions though! Hope I answered it for you. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Smiles28**- Hahha I thought that was pretty cute too lol. Not sure where the idea came from but babies are just so adorable. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Tomanddansgrl5**- Hahha I love when people put in what they liked best…it really helps me write so thanks. Thank you so much! Your review is very inspiring! Hope you review again! Thank you! Ttyl!

**Phoenixtamer150**- Of course I remember you! SO glad to see you again! (in a manner of speaking lol) Where ya been? How ya been? I should say. Lol. I hope you like this story although I doubt it's as good as WTF…I try lol. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Ttyl!

Well, that is everyone! You guys really know how to welcome a girl home huh? Thanks a bunch! Hope you like the update and be sure to tell me if anything is wrong. Like math…lol. Thanks again to everyone! TTYL!

C-E-F-Y


	11. The way we used to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Meg, Trevor and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: Well, here's another update! I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! And as always your replies are at the bottom…anyway, because of all the snow days my MEA's have been switched around and tests and homework and projects have been overwhelming at this time but I've been working hard on this update for you guys…I added in something at the end so I hope you like it but if you don't just let me know thanks! Onto the fic!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"YOUR mother lost MY baby!" Hermione screeched panicked.

"Page?" Draco asked as his heart stopped.

"Cara!" Hermione said hysterical as her eyes filled with tears. Draco was about to say something when Susan came running to them.

"Mum don't cry Cara's here." Susan explained. Hermione turned to her eldest daughter and Cara stuck her head out from behind her sister.

"I'm sorry." Cara said sadly. Hermione smiled with tears streaming down her face as she grabbed her daughter and cried. Draco sighed and suddenly the room filled with applause.

"I think we should take this out in the corridor." Draco said to his family as he looked around at the crowd. Draco and Susan helped Hermione up but she refused to let go of Cara as they left the Great Hall.

Now on My Girls!… 

"Wasn't that Malfoy's mother on the phone?" Neville asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"Then, why was she calling Hermione?" Neville asked confused.

"Uh, Hermione and Malfoy are married." Harry explained.

"Oh." Neville said calmly.

"They are!" He asked suddenly shocked.

All around old students were very confused.

"Malfoy married Granger!" One voice yelled while another turned to their neighbor and began and endless drone of questions about the couple.

"Why didn't I hear of this!" Lavendar yelled shocked.

"No one knew Lav." Parvati shrugged.

"The biggest hottie of our time gets taken by Hermione and no one knew! This is crazy! There must have been SOME gossip!" Lavendar said looking around at anyone who might know before beginning her 'interviews'.

**Out in the hall**

Draco shut the door behind the family just before Hermione began to look over her middle child.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm sorry mum…I just…I wanted to come." Cara said with tears filling her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come, I told you to stay home. You can't always come with us understand? I'm not trying to make you upset sweet-pea but what if something had happened to you and your father and I didn't know where you were?" Hermione asked the young girl. Cara began to cry as she buried her face in Hermione's chest all the while apologizing.

Draco frowned. As much as he loved his girls, this was supposed to be a night of catching up with his old school mates.

"Should we bring her home?" Hermione asked just as heartbroken at the thought of leaving. Cara pulled away from her mother.

"No, please, can't I stay? I promise I won't do anything wrong. I'll…I'll stay with Susie." Cara said with a grin. Susan looked at her sister before nodding.

"I'll watch her. You go talk with your friends." Susan said happily. Hermione and Draco gave their daughters apprehensive looks but finally Hermione nodded.

"Alright, but both of you stay out of trouble you hear?" Hermione said sharply. Both girls stood up straight and nodded with a solute to their parents.

As both girls ran off Draco sighed.

"Guess I should call me mother hmm?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to Draco and blushed.

"I'm really sorry about…about what I said to your mother." Hermione said bowing her head to the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call her." Draco said as he took the phone and dialed the mansion's number. Immediately yelling was heard and Draco literally had to hold the phone far from his ear to make out anything.

"Mother…mo…MOTHER!" Draco finally yelled. Silence followed for a moment before Narcissa began to scream about her son and his lack of manners and choice in a suitable bride.

Hermione grew tired of the conversation quickly and grabbed the phone.

"Narcissa, I apologize for earlier but I was upset that you let my daughter wander all the way to Hogwarts…yes I know it's Draco's daughter too, I was the one there when it happened but I appreciate you pointing it out." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco smiled at this.

"Yes Cara is here and she's fine. Please just watch Page and we'll be home later. Thank you." With that Hermione hung up.

"We need a vacation." Hermione said as Draco put an arm around her. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I know just what…" Draco was swiftly cut off as Hermione turned to him and glared.

"We are not having another baby Draco." Hermione said finally. Draco sighed and nodded before they headed off back to the Great Hall.

**Back in the Great Hall**

When they entered the Great Hall the entire place went quiet. Hermione and Draco had just enough time to look at one another before Parvati and Lavendar came running at them asking millions of questions all at once. Colin Creevey, who had been invited to take pictures throughout the evening also came taking pictures of the couple. Before Hermione or Draco could answer anything Harry and Ron quickly stepped in. Draco was almost thankful for the two men until they took Hermione out of the fray and left him to deal with the 'reporters.'

Hermione giggled as she saw Draco being hounded by many more people who had just realized the couple had come back in.

"Oy! Listen up!" Hermione yelled still smiling. The people turned to her and Draco snuck out of sight before anyone noticed.

"Draco and I are married and we have three daughters. I think that's the only important things you need to hear so thank you and please leave us alone." Hermione finished with her wand outstretched to the group as a warning.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked, now at his wife's side. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Because I'm the smartest witch of our time." She explained.

"I see." Draco said as though he'd just been insulted.

"Hey Malfoy, why didn't you say you married Granger?" Flint asked coming up to his old friend.

"Would you have really believed me?" Draco asked with a smile. Flint smirked.

"Probably not." Marcus said before slapping Draco on the back in a friendly manner.

Suddenly over the deafness of voices Dumbledore tapped his glass and achieved everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention for a moment? I have a bit of a surprise for everyone!" Dumbledore began. A lot of students, old and new, looked to one another surprised but also intrigued. Dumbledore smiled at the group and Susan almost felt as though his gaze landed on her for a few moments longer than anyone else.

"It is not accustom in the Wizarding World to play a movie of sorts but I thought it would be fitting for tonight's reunion to show the younger students just how much their parents were like them in their younger years and to show the older ones how far they've come." Dumbledore's gaze landed on Draco before he turned to the front and made a swish of his wand to create a large white curtain.

"Enjoy." Dumbledore finished as he moved aside and a picture began to appear on the white fabric.

At first it showed the corridor directly in front of the Great Hall.

**Years Prior**

"Will you hold it steady?" A young girls voice asked. Suddenly the girl stepped out from behind the camera with a smile.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl and I…" Someone cleared their throat from behind the camera and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"WE…happy? Are here…" Hermione began again.

"You didn't say my name Granger." A male voice drawled.

"Say it yourself ferret boy." Hermione mumbled but it was still caught on the audio.

"As I was saying, we are here to…" the camera whirled around and landed on the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore, I hope you realize that this is the Head Girl YOU picked and that she is being highly unreasonable to me and should further be removed from her post." Draco said with a nod.

"Honestly, can we get through one blasted thing without it going in shambles?" Hermione asked before taking the camera and holding it in front of her own face.

"I am not going to be childish and complain that Malfoy is being a complete prick as usual and should never have been considered for the position of Head boy, because that would be childish!" Hermione screeched sticking out her tongue at the head boy.

"The reason we're here, since Granger can't do it I guess I'll have to…we're here to make a…what do muggles call it again?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled brightly.

"A video." Hermione smiled.

"Uh…yea…one of those anyway, to document everyone in our year. Now seeing as though this is going to take forever, we've decided to go into the Great Hall for lunch to talk with different people." Draco explained. The camera turned to Hermione who looked slightly shocked.

"Wow, you did something right." Hermione said before going into the Great Hall.

"Stupid Granger…" Draco mumbled before following her into the Great Hall.

**Present day**

The present day group began to laugh at the teens as now they were married. Hermione and Draco both blushed bright red.

"Were we really that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently so." Draco answered. The film mesmerized Susan.

"So, they did hate each other?" She thought.

Cara just giggled, she found her parents very amusing.

**Years prior**

On the tape the Great Hall was bustling with noise as the two Heads walked through.

"We'll start at Gryffindor…" Hermione began.

"Why?" Draco asked appalled.

"To get it out of the way." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oo Hermione! What's that for?" Lavendar had come up to the two and was examining the camera.

"Oh…Malfoy." Her face suddenly hardened.

"Brown." Draco said uncaring.

"Actually, it's head's stuff. We're supposed to document our class for Dumbledore. Do you want to be on it?" Hermione asked. Lavendar looked shocked.

"Sure! Wait though, how's my hair?" Lavendar asked. The camera turned to Hermione who gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh…great?" She asked uncertainly. Draco began to snicker.

"Oy Brown, think about who you're asking." Draco pointed out. Lavendar shrugged and Hermione looked ready to kill the camera.

"So, what do I say?" Lavendar asked never taking her eyes off of the camera.

"Well, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked getting over her hatred.

"Oh it's awesome! Some really hott guys in our year eh Hermione?" Lavendar asked with a giggle.

"Uh…right. Thanks Lavendar." Hermione said before moving on.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione suddenly called. Both boys looked up. Ron's mouth was full of food and Harry looked up from his homework.

"Come here for a second!" Hermione called again. Both boys looked to one another and then got up.

"Oh great." Draco mumbled.

"Please hurry Hermione, I have a potions essay due next class." Harry said looking back at his homework.

"I just have a question for you both." Hermione explained.

"What is this contraption 'Mione? And why are you hanging around with Malfoy?" Ron asked pointing at the camera lens and tapping it lightly.

"It's a camera Ron and I am NOT hanging around with Malfoy." Hermione explained.

"Aww, I'm hurt Granger." Draco feigned sadness.

"Yea I'm sure." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what do you think is the best part of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"The food definitely!" Ron said happily.

"Anything from pudding to beef and apple pie, potatoes, green beans, chocolate…" Ron went on and on.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said politely stopping her friend.

"That all?" He asked. Hermione nodded and Ron went to sit back down.

"What do you like Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry thought a moment.

"Uh…Quidditch I guess. By the way, we're going to beat the tar out of the Slytherins next week." Harry said with a grin before leaving.

"You wish Potter!" Draco called.

"Alright, next person." Hermione said going over to Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Hermione, rumor has it you're asking people about Hogwarts." Neville brought up as she approached. Hermione nodded.

"What do you guys like about it the most?" Hermione asked. Seamus grinned.

"The girls of course!" He said with a grin.

"Shall I show you why all of the girls say I'm the best thing out of Hogwarts?" Seamus asked Hermione with a wink.

"Keep your pants on Finnegan, I'd like to keep my lunch." Draco said before turning the camera away.

Sorry I stopped there but I didn't want to get too far into it in case I get reviews saying you hate it. If I get enough reviews saying that you guys hate the idea of Dumbledore showing a movie I will take it out but I'm trying to get Susan to see as much of her parent's years at Hogwarts as possible. I'm hoping to fit in more flashbacks and more moments of Draco and Hermione and of course little Cara and Page but it takes time to fit it all in. Thanks for being so patient with me! Please Review!

Thanks to all reviewers!

**Nightgodess**- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had tons of fun writing it too! Oo have fun! I'll cross my fingers for warm weather for you! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**HarrysGrrl**- Thank you! I hope she found her son too…when we went back no one was there so I think they might have found him. Glad you liked it! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Hahhaa! Omg I didn't even THINK about that! Lol. I wasn't sure where I thought of Trevor but Neville's frog! OMG! Lol. Jeez…oh well, it's okay I'm glad you like one of my own characters…makes me feel like I didn't go way out there and make them not quite fit into the story. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Yea…I don't really think I did the reactions justice though. Tell me what you think…I can always go back and change it! Thanks! I loved when Draco apologized too lol. He's so nice to his mother. Lol. Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- Thank you and I hope you like the update! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings**- Hey! Yea I can't even imagine going through something like that…poor woman. Other than that though the trip was great! I love warm weather so I really lucked out when we only had one cold, rainy day. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Hahaha! Oh I'm glad you liked it! I had so much fun writing that part…Still more of the reunion to come don't worry! Lol. Tell me what you think of the video because I'm not quite sure it fits…thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Red Satin and Black Silk**- Where are you? Hope you come back…thanks for reading! Ttyl hopefully!

**Smiles28**- OH NO! MIA MIA! We've got a soldier down! Hey, if you happen to find Red Satin and Black Silk while you're gone I'd be much appreciative lol. Hope you come back! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Phoenixtamer150**- Hey! Good to hear it…I'm doing alright as well. Testing at school so I could be better…lol. Yea! I'm working on the sequel to WTF? actually but it won't be up for awhile…I'm tinkering through it but I have the gist (spelling?) of it figured out. I'm glad you liked that one so much…it was fun to write. I just hope I do the sequel justice…Yea I know, a lot of people have brought up how to spell Paige but my friend's middle name was spelt Page…I'm not really sure why they spelt it that way but oh well…and when I asked her for a name that's what she came up with so I'm sorry if it bothers you terribly much. Thanks for the review though! Lol. Ttyl!

**Sakura1221**- Thank you! I love the enthusiasm in your review! Thanks a bunch! Hope to talk to you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Obsezzionzzz**- Hey! I'm trying to find the time to read your fics I really am! I feel so bad I haven't gotten to it yet. Especially since you make time to read mine. Thanks for the review though and I love hearing from you! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate your advice on making things clearer! Thanks and I hope you liked the chapter! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- hahhaa! Glad you liked it so much! That's the kind of reaction I was looking for so thanks! Hope you enjoy the later chapters! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Leynia**- Thanks ok as long as you're reading! Lol. Thank you! You're so nice…lol. Glad you love it! Ttyl!

**Dragon-Malfoy**- I'm so sorry! I really am, don't worry I will at least finish this (I have an ending in mind but the rest of it I'm just going out on a limb with. Don't panic! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Crysalgirl**- YAY! So glad you started reading. I hope to hear from you again! So glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Forever Confused**- Wow? This deserves a wow! Thank you! Lol. **Grins** you made my day! Hope you like the chapter…be sure to tell me what you think…thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Oh it's alright! I'm glad to see you're alright though lol. Hope you liked it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Bookworm1214**- Thank you…I really appreciate your thoughts. I'm not really sure if there will be a conflict in this because I basically don't know where this is going at all. If you can think of something I'd be more than happy to hear about it. Thanks! Ttyl!

**XoKaSsIox**- Thank you! Hope you like it! Ttyl!

**HaliJade Snape**- I love your name. One of my friend's nicknames is Jade and I love the name…anyway, Thank you! Hope you liked the reactions…thanks again! Ttyl!

Alright, I think that's everyone! Thanks again! Sorry if I'm a little behind on updates but my school is doing a big talent show type deal and we're WAY behind because of the snow days…and because of one of my friends, we have come up with a BRILLIANT idea! I am planning on drawing…Draco Malfoy or rather…TOM FELTON! On my wall **sigh** so yea…might be a little busy with that project…I have the wall space cleared out but I haven't found the perfect picture yet…but thank you all for being patient! I hope it works out…I'm so excited! Lol. Thanks to everyone! Have a lovely…day! Lol.

C-E-F-Y


	12. It's a start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Meg, Trevor and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…Fanfiction is currently having difficulties and sadly I have TONS of homework and projects to finish so sadly, no comments this time…I've had this chapter written for awhile and I'm so sorry that you had to wait and I'm not responding…I promise next chapter I will write a response for both this chapter and last. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"Alright, next person." Hermione said going over to Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Hermione, rumor has it you're asking people about Hogwarts." Neville brought up as she approached. Hermione nodded.

"What do you guys like about it the most?" Hermione asked. Seamus grinned.

"The girls of course!" He said with a grin.

"Shall I show you why all of the girls say I'm the best thing out of Hogwarts?" Seamus asked Hermione with a wink.

"Keep your pants on Finnegan, I'd like to keep my lunch." Draco said before turning the camera away.

Now on My Girls!… 

"Who's next Granger?" Draco asked as the brunette caught up to him. "I guess you can pick some people now." Hermione said with a shrug. "Good, here. Hold the camera and try to keep it steady, now that's a good Granger." Draco smirked at the camera and Hermione growled. "Let's just get this over with." Hermione sulked. The camera was pointed at the Slytherin table as they approached. "Oy Zabini!" Draco called. Blaise looked up from his conversation with Pansy as Hermione and Draco approached. "I have to do this crappy assignment for Dumbledore, so what do you like about Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Ah, the wise words of Draco Malfoy. You do realize you're on tape saying that this assignment is crappy?" Hermione asked. Draco ignored her. "Well?" He asked Blaise. "I don't really know, what's to like?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Draco smirked back and nodded. "Alright, next." Draco said moving on. "Jeez if all of you Slytherins are this articulate we might actually get this done in one day." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Parkinson, what do you like about Hogwarts?" Draco asked boredly. "Oo that's tough…" Pansy said thoughtfully. "you of course!" Pansy said it as though she'd just remembered. Hermione pointed the camera at Draco who gave Pansy a small desperate smile and then turned to the camera with a frown. "Don't say a word Granger." They began to walk to the next person. "I didn't say anything Malfoy." You could only hear her voice but it had a touch of sweetness so you knew Hermione was smiling.

"Well, I suppose I can speak for Crabbe and Goyle, they like the food and beating up first years." Draco said dully. "Normally I would say that we should get them on tape anyway, just to be fair but I think you're right…for once." Hermione added. "Alright, next table." Draco said as they moved along. "Cho!" Draco called with a smile. "Hey Malfoy, Granger." Cho Chang said politely. Since she and Harry had broken up everyone knew that Hermione and Cho didn't quite get along. "So, what is it that you like most about Hogwarts?" Draco asked with a cunning smile. Cho smiled at him as well before putting on a thoughtful expression. "Quidditch I suppose." Cho said with a shrug. "Alright, thanks Chang, moving on." Hermione said while turning the camera.

"I think that's good for today. I've spent enough time with you in the last twenty four hours not to mention class. See you Malfoy." Hermione said before handing the camera over to Draco. As she walked away Draco turned it towards himself before it went black for a moment.

Susan stared at the screen looking rather shocked. "No wonder they could never describe their relationship. They hardly had one. Between fighting and Heads duties they really had no time to be a couple." She thought to herself. "Maybe they were hiding something. How do you build a relationship so well on nothing?" Susan thought as she turned to look at her parents who were laughing while looking at one another.

Cara stared at her sister with a frown. It was obvious to anyone that bothered to look closely that Susan was troubled. When Susan turned to their parents Cara followed her gaze and smiled. She liked her parents when they were younger. She knew well enough that when you like someone you fight so her parents must really have liked each other. "Then why was Susan so sad?" Cara thought while looking back at her sister.

"See? You see that? You wonder why we all were so surprised you both got together?" Ron was asking Hermione playfully. Hermione grinned. "I know. I know." She said with a sigh. "Things change." Hermione said with a shrug. Her eyes glazed over slightly in her own thoughts. "He changed…"

The tape changed from black to blue in a matter of seconds. A sound of wind whistling by could be heard slightly and soon old students and new found the source of the wind. Draco sat on his broom in front of the stands of the Quidditch pitch. It was a sunny afternoon and behind him were Slytherins and Gryffindors flying about into their places for the game. "You got it alright Granger?" Draco asked curiously. The camera seemed to nod and sigh. "I have it under control Malfoy." Hermione said boredly. "Just trying to help." Draco smirked. "Sure you are. Now go along and fly around like a good little seeker." Hermione's hand waved in front of the screen shoeing the Slytherin seeker along.

"What am I going to do with him." Hermione mumbled rhetorically as he flew off. The game began and Hermione zoomed the camera back and forth between teams. Hermione turned the camera to Draco who was looking around for the snitch. He frequently took glances at Harry to see if he'd spotted anything but Harry seemed to be cheering for Gryffindor since they had gained another point. Draco turned to the camera and smirked before blowing a kiss. Hermione snorted. "Bloody fool." She mumbled.

Before she knew it Harry and Draco both spotted the snitch and flew off at top speed. As they flew higher into the air they became specks on the camera. "GO HARRY!" Hermione screamed. As both boys descended Draco wore a scowl and Harry was grinning with his arm raised high holding the golden snitch. Hermione sighed lightly before Draco flew over to her. "You can turn that off now." Draco remarked sourly. "Oh, you must be used to losing by now Malfoy, why don't you say something inspirational to the losing Quidditch teams of the future?" Hermione suggested. Draco stared at the camera as though he were bored with the whole matter. "I think you're confusing me with Boy wonder over there." Draco pointed to where the Gryffindors were carrying him off.

"Honestly you can be so…" Hermione began. "Uh uh…" Draco smirked. "Listen, I'm going to change…unless you want to tape that as well." Draco said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Huh! You wish." Hermione snorted. Draco shrugged. "I'll meet you in the common room." Draco said before flying to the ground. Hermione walked down from the stands and walked to the common room. The camera was flying around and it seemed she had forgotten it was on. Once inside the common room the tape recorder was set on a table facing the room. Hermione sighed as she sat on a couch.

After five minutes Draco walked into the common room and held out his arms with a confident smirk on his face. "Ta da!" He said proudly with his arms outstretched. "You really need to work on that ego." Hermione commented. "Oh come on Granger." Draco said before sitting next to her on one of the couches in the spacious common room. "Malfoy, go take a shower." Hermione said pushing him away lightly with an expression that clearly said 'You smell!' Draco wrapped his arms around her and laughed as she shrieked. "I'm serious! Malfoy! I'll scream!" She yelled. "I thought you were screaming?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Very funny, now get off and go shower." Hermione said trying to hide her laugh as he got up and left for the showers. She shook her head as he left. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked rhetorically. Before a reply came Hermione turned to the camera. "Malfoy? Did you turn on the camera?" She asked as she approached it. "No, why?" He asked. "Nothing. I think it's just flashing because the battery's low." With that the camera turned off.

Whatcha think? Again, I'm very sorry for no comments and that the chapter is sort of short. I'm not sure if there will be another video chapter or not…**what do you think?** R&R and I hope you liked it! If you're not too busy check out my new fic "Why Romeo REALLY killed himself." It's another Draco/Hermione fic that I think you'll enjoy. I'd appreciate it and don't worry I'm still continuing with this fic…Don't panic! Lol. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!

C-E-F-Y


	13. How cute

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series! I do however own Cara, Susan, Page, Mike, Charolette, Meg, Trevor and Josh. Do you think they'd let me trade them all in for Draco? **grins innocently**

A/N: Here it is! A chapter! I've had half of this written for a week or so I believe and the rest I wrote yesterday…hope you like it! Sorry I'm so busy lately I'm just stressed out with my math class…however, you'll be happy your wait hasn't been in vain! I got my progress report and I'm passing! Lol. Thanks for your patience! Ttyl! Comments are listed at the bottom as promised! **Grins** ENJOY!

**Last time on My Girls!…**

"Malfoy, go take a shower." Hermione said pushing him away lightly with an expression that clearly said 'You smell!' Draco wrapped his arms around her and laughed as she shrieked. "I'm serious! Malfoy! I'll scream!" She yelled. "I thought you were screaming?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Very funny, now get off and go shower." Hermione said trying to hide her laugh as he got up and left for the showers. She shook her head as he left. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked rhetorically. Before a reply came Hermione turned to the camera. "Malfoy? Did you turn on the camera?" She asked as she approached it. "No, why?" He asked. "Nothing. I think it's just flashing because the battery's low." With that the camera turned off.

Now on My Girls!… 

Draco and Hermione stared at the screen with identical shocked expressions. Silence ensued in the Great Hall. Lavendar was the first to break it.

"Were you dating in Hogwarts?" She asked. This of course erupted everyone into asking questions about prior relationships and even some questions that didn't make any sense.

"What's your favorite color Malfoy?" One 'reporter' wanted to know.

"Well that went better than I expected." Hermione grinned. Draco looked at his wife incredulously. Draco, Hermione, and Cara all left the reunion some time before and were now seated in the car on their way home.

"I thought you were funny." Cara said happily. Hermione smiled.

"I guess we kind of were." Hermione shrugged. Draco shook his head.

"Luckily there wasn't anything else embarrassing on that tape." Draco nodded. Hermione smiled.

"I miss school." She sighed while looking longingly out the window. "Don't you?" Hermione asked after a moments pause. Draco shook his head while turning into the driveway.

"Frankly, I just hope Susan doesn't do anything I would do." Draco snorted.

"So, do you think your parents were dating?" Meg asked curiously.

"I don't know. They didn't say no, but they didn't say yes either." Susan said confusedly. Josh, Susan and Meg walked slowly down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you see my dad? I swear, he hasn't changed a bit from the tape." Meg snorted. Josh and Susan nodded.

"My dad's changed a lot." Josh commented with a grin. Susan laughed.

"I wish we could have seen what the "Golden Trio was like." Meg said dreamily.

Josh and Susan stopped walking.

"The what?" They asked at the same time. Meg sighed.

"Don't you know anything about your parents?" She asked incredulously. Josh crossed his arms offensively and Susan glared at her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. I just meant, Harry, Ron and Hermione made up the Golden Trio. They're practically in text books now that Harry beat the Dark Lord!" Meg said enthusiastically. Josh and Susan exchanged looks.

"From what I understand from my dad is that they were inseparable and were CONSTANTLY on these adventures!" Meg began to move her hands about to emphasize her meaning.

"What kind of adventures?" Josh whispered curiously.

"No one really knows…" Meg whispered back. "They say that no one else could really keep up with them. My dad tried to stop them once." Meg said proudly. "Won quite a few house points for his bravery he did." Meg continued.

"Maybe I should write my uncle and ask him what kind of adventures they had." Josh suggested.

"You really think Ron will write…" Susan began confusedly.

"No, no, my uncle Fred or George. I'm sure they'd love to let loose information about Uncle Ron and my dad." Josh nodded. Susan grinned.

"Alright, and whatever they can't fill in, we can ask your dad." Susan said referring to Meg. Meg shrugged.

"That's basically all I got. Why not ask your dad?" Meg asked.

"I don't know, he's never been really open about his past." Susan explained.

"All the more reason to explore. We could always ask some teachers as well." Meg commented excitedly. Susan's eyes brightened considerably.

"McGonagall was my mum's favorite." Susan grinned.

"Good, we can ask her tomorrow." With that taken care of, Susan turned around to walk to her own common room and left the two Gryffindor's to bed.

The next day the trio entered McGonagall's office all wearing innocent expressions.

"Don't think you'll get away with that, your parents didn't and neither will you." McGonagall said sternly. All three students frowned.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions, about our parents?" Susan asked hopefully. McGonagall waited patiently for their questions.

"Could you tell us a story perhaps? One of their adventures?" Josh asked curiously. McGonagall gave her pupils odd looks before finally speaking.

"Of all people to know the tales, I would think it would be you?" She said softly to Josh and Susan. "You'll have to ask your parents. It's not my place." She said kindly before ushering them off.

Susan frowned.

"What's the big secret? Why won't anyone tell us anything?" Susan argued before slamming her fist against a portrait.

"Watch it young lady." One cried out. Susan narrowed her eyes and looked almost identical to her father.

"These Malfoys, no respect." Another portrait said with a hmph.

"What do you know about Malfoy's?" Susan asked shocked.

"Been going to Hogwarts for generations now. Blond hair, can't be mistaken." The portrait of an old woman explained. Susan nodded as she fingered her own blond hair.

"Could you tell me what Draco Malfoy was like?" Susan asked curiously. The old woman sat in a rocking chair and began to rock back and forth as she thought.

"Handsome young man, bit moody and rude." The woman recalled. Susan frowned.

"Anything else?" Josh asked.

"Head boy I believe, with Hermione Granger. Now that was a lovely girl." The old woman smiled. Susan sighed.

"So I've been told." She sat against the wall.

"Does anyone else know anything about Draco Malfoy?" Josh asked the other portraits near by.

"The Slytherin?" One asked. Josh nodded. The woman opened her mouth to speak but Susan interrupted.

"Anything besides that he's handsome and a jerk?" Susan asked. The girl shut her mouth and glared at Susan.

"Oy, what are you three doing?" The three turned towards Mike and Charolette as they walked down the corridor.

"Nothing." All three said innocently.

"Please, you three need to learn to lie." Mike said crossing his arms with a scowl.

"We're trying to find out what my mum and dad were like." Susan explained. Mike smiled.

"Why don't we take a look?" Mike winked at Susan and Charolette grinned.

"Come with us." She said sneakily as the twins headed down the corridor with Meg, Josh and Susan following closely behind.

Hermione stepped through the doorway and instantly stopped. In front of her stood her mother-in-law looking livid.

"Draco, darling. I believe your mother would like to get home as soon as possible. Here, let me take Page and you just get your things ready. Thank you so much for looking after the…Page." Hermione added as an afterthought before taking her baby and rolling her eyes before leaving the room.

Draco walked into the house and almost shut the door before Cara made it through. He didn't notice Cara's complaining as Hermione mumbled incoherently before leaving the room.

"Good-night sweet pea." Draco said quickly before his mother could begin her rant. The young girl, knowing full well what was to be expected when her grandmother was around, quickly gave her father a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Draco walked by his mother and went into the living room before making himself comfortable on the couch. Narcissa was quick to follow but stayed standing as she examined her son.

"Aren't you going to punish her?" Narcissa asked coolly. Draco raised a slender eyebrow.

"No, mother, Hermione was just worried, not that you can blame her, I'm not going to…" Draco began.

"Honestly Draco, I'm not talking about _your_ wife." Narcissa put a large emphasis on your to make sure he knew what kind of a mistake he made in marrying her. Draco ignored it though and interrupted.

"Cara? She's only a little girl…" Draco began, never looking into his mother's eyes.

Truthfully, he had given the rights of punishing the girls to Hermione. He had punished Susan once for breaking a very expensive vase full of roses for Hermione. After watching his oldest daughter cry he couldn't take it and told Hermione he'd only punish his children when absolutely necessary, for instance if they were doing something on purpose.

"Exactly! You need to start young before they catch any bad habits." Narcissa said with a sneer.

Draco nodded his mother's words away smoothly.

"Thank you for your advice mother." With that Draco stood up and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before she left the room and ultimately left the house. Hermione poked her head into the living room and sighed with a bright smile when she realized one less member was in the household. Hermione walked into the living room holding Page and making funny faces at the poor child. The young babe stared at her mother as though she were the strangest thing in the world.

Draco laughed at the two, which caught Page's attention, and she reached out her chubby hands to her father. Hermione pouted.

"I suppose you'll be in Slytherin as well hmm?" She asked with a frown. Page continued to reach for her father as Hermione brought her over and smiled as Draco took her and gave her a bright smile when she giggled.

"That's my girl." Draco grinned up at his wife. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to the two. She tilted her head slightly and wore a small smile across her lips as she watched Page fall asleep in her husband's arms.

"Guess we should take her to bed." Hermione whispered with a smile. Draco nodded while still looking at his daughter. He stood up slowly and he and Hermione took Page to her crib. Draco lay her down softly and placed a blanket over her small frame. Both parents gazed at their baby happily before slowly leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

"I hope she sleeps tonight." Hermione yawned.

"Me too." Draco said before turning to Hermione and quickly picking her up.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed before Draco gave her a stern look.

"You'll wake the baby." Hermione just smiled as he carried her to their room and laid her on the bed as softly as he set down Page in her crib.

Hermione gave him an amused look as Draco stared at her. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked playfully when the kiss broke.

"Why yes Mrs. Malfoy, I am." Draco grinned before leaning in for another kiss. Hermione kissed him back and when they separated Hermione sighed.

"In that case, good night Mr. Malfoy." Hermione stood up quickly and went into the bathroom to change for bed. Draco groaned and slapped his head onto the pillow as his wife laughed from the bathroom.

Well? R&R please! Wonderful reviews! I thank you all! Again, sorry for the wait but my computer keeps losing it's internet connection. This will be posted as soon as it comes back. THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!

**Hpfreakout**- Thank you! Glad you like it! Ttyl!

**Phoenixtamer150**- I like them too! Very entertaining…sadly the video is all over. Thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Hey! Phew, I know it's been forever! I don't think you should change your name at all! I like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Lestatlover1784**- hahha I love the randomness. Thanks! I'm not sure if I should have them actually dating or just have them playful? Whatcha think? Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Kafeforever**- hahha thank you! I have something even better in mind (if it isn't too obvious yet lol) Thank you! Ttyl!

**Silver Hanyou**- lmfao! Bad! Lol. J/p I was actually thinking of that though…but then it seemed a bit much…maybe in my next fic…lol. Ttyl! Thank you!

**HarrysGrrl**- Truthfully I'm not sure if they should be a couple or not (at Hogwarts I mean) They could just be REALLY playful…tell me what you think please! Glad you like it! Don't worry I have something better in store for Cara and Susan! **grins evilly** ttyl! Thank you!

**Alenor**- That's awesome! I wish I had reread this before I wrote this chapter…hopefully you'll like what I have planned though! Thank you! Ttyl!

**Paprika90**- Thank you! That's so sweet! Glad you're enjoying this! I'll try to have quicker updates! Lol. Thank you! Ttyl!

**Siriuslover4eva**- hahha I can understand that. I just didn't want it to be the "golden trio" all over again. Little too cliché lol. Thanks! Ttyl! Glad you like it!

**Takeshiyo**- Hey! Haha I love sarcasm too! Works well with them I think! Lol. Thank you so much! Ttyl!

**Future movie maker**- YAY! Glad you liked my other fic as well! I'm very happy you're so patient with my slow updates lol. Thank you so much! Ttyl!

**Leynia**- Oh yes, Hermione has a lot more to say, I have planned a few more flashbacks from her as well as Susan becoming a sneaky little child who's only curious about her parents and why they are treated the way they are…I guess she gets the curiosity from her mother lol. Thank you very much for reading! Ttyl!

**Sakky**- Oh yes! Me too! **Grins** Thank you for reading! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Hello! I know it's been forever, anyway to your review lol. I knew it! Lol. I don't know why I kept thinking she was in the same year…oh well, I can cover that up by saying she was married to someone in their year…winks I am a smart one! Lol. J/p. How's my paragraphing? I think I'm actually getting the hang of this! Lol. Hhaha, do you think they should be a couple in Hogwarts or just very friendly? I have a few ideas for both but I'm curious what people think…thanks for all of your help! I really appreciate it! Check ya later Marmalade!

**Nightgodess**- hahha thank you! Glad you like them! I was worried people would get bored. Thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

**Smiles28**- And more there is to find out! Hahaha! Anyway, thank you! Ttyl!

**Siriuslova4eva**- Don't worry, I won't leave it until it's finished! Lol. It might take a few years but I won't leave it…j/p! lol. Thank you! Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- Brilliant! WHY THANK YOU! That's so sweet! **Grins** Hope you like the update! Ttyl!

**Mizzlilme**- Sorry for the long wait but I'm glad you started reading! Thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings**- Hey! Thank you…bows…thank you! Hahaha! Ttyl!

Well, that was everyone from chapter 12, sorry there will be no replies to chapter 11 but most of them were opinions on how Chapter 12 should turn out…oops lol. Thanks to everyone though! I love ya guys! Hopefully I can post this soon and work on finishing up The Hell I Live In and another update for Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself. Thanks for reading! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
